NaruoWITCH Dangerous Love
by X-xx-Sazza-xx-X
Summary: Things get hectic for W.I.T.C.H. and Brisana when they meet Naruto and his friends. The girls soon become comfortable with them and even start to fall for them. But when evil strikes will their friendships last? Co-written with w.i.t.c.h fan in ut
1. Chapter 1

W.I.T.C.H/Naruto-Dangerous Love

1

The meeting

**Okay this story is an idea i had and it is co-written with w.i.t.c.h fan in ut. So please tell us what you think of our story and we have already got the parrings and NO we are NOT changing them. **

** Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto or W.I.T.C.H but i do own Brisana and we both own this story! so no-one steal Brisana or this story and no-one flame us or i will send the gang after you!!!!!!! =)**

** Anyway ENJOY!=)  
**

* * *

"Brisana! Come on!" Will yelled up the stairs to one of her best friend's rooms. The door open a crack to show a 18 year old girl with waist length brown, blonde and black hair up in a side pony tail and the weirdest coloured eyes you will ever see they are red, purple, blue, brown and yellow. She glared at Will and sighed.

"I am not coming out in this!" she yelled back anger in her voice. '_I can't believe that they made me wear this,'_ she thought.

**'Come on Brisana, you don't look bad,'**Taranee thought to her. Brisana mumbled but opened the door more to show what she was wearing, she was wearing a really tight shirt with cuts in them and a short skirt that showed her legs and black boots that went half way up her shin.

She walked down the stairs with a lot more grace then you would have thought in high heel boots. She was muttering about pay-back when her friends grabbed her hands and dragged her out of the house.

They ran down the street, all of them running very gracefully in high heels. I guess being a Guardian does help. They all laughed at the look that Brisana was giving them.

"I ask again, why are you making me wear these?" she asked for the third time pointing at her clothes. Cornelia just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Because there are new guys at school and _you_ really need a boyfriend," she answered and smiled when they turned the corner to their school and saw the new boys walking into the school. Brisana stopped in her tracks when she saw the guy with the fang like things on his face.

"Looks like you already have an eye on one of them," Hay Lin said poking her in the side. "That one is Kiba." Brisana blushed and turned her head away and glared. They were still pretty far from the school when Irma smirked.

"Hey, Brisana race you into the school?" she asked. "Loser has to buy the other anything they want." Brisana smirked and laughed.

"You know me to well, Irma," was her answer and it was true Irma knew Brisana; ever since she had become a guardian they had been best friends.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Hay Lin called. Brisana and Irma raced over across the street and through the school gates. They were so close that it was hard to tell who had come first and Brisana being who she is smirked and cheered.

"And of corse the amazing Brisana came first!" Irma rolled her eyes and locked her friend in a head-lock.

"No, I did," Irma laughed. Brisana laughed and got out of the head-lock only to put Irma in one of her own, they started play wrestling and the other boys who have never seen Brisana in a skirt just all stared at her.

The new boys were watching this with raised eyebrows.

"Okay…if that is normal life here I think I am going to like it," the one called Kiba said watching the girls play fight. Sasuke shook his head.

"They are just weak girls," he mumbled. Neji shook his head, he was feeling something strange about these girls but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Think what you want to think Sasuke but I think those girl are hot!" Naruto cheered but his voice was low so no-one but his friend could hear. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and hit Naruto on the back of the head.

"They are troublesome woman," Shikamaru said in a bored voice like all ways. "Just look at them…This is suck a drag." He leant against the tree and _tried_ to sleep. '_What a big surprise',_ Lee thought eyeing Shikamaru, he shook his head.

"But they are so full of youth!" he announced making all his friends shake their heads and laugh. '_Trust Lee to find youth in two girls play wrestling,'_ Naruto thought. They guys where about to talk about other things when three males started walking their way, Shikamaru stood up and stood beside Lee.

Just as the other guardians walked through the gates the school bullies walked towards the new boys. Both Irma and Brisana stopped playing around and watched them, both hated their guts big time and both had hate in their eyes as they glared at them, Brisana even flinching for an un-none reason to the people around her.

"Hey look what we have here, new boys," the leader laughed. "Maybe we should show them whose boss?" Brisana couldn't help but laugh. Making everyone turn to her, everyone in the yard stopped and watched, waiting.

"Hope you don't mean yourself?" she asked "Because if you were the leader then you must be dreaming." Irma snickered at that and everyone else got in a circle all thinking that Brisana will get into yet another fight, with the leader of the school bullies.

"Well, a least I don't have weird stupid coloured eyes and hair," his 'friends' laughed. Brisana even laughed though it was a mocking way. The new guys were watching this with wonder. '_Wonder if she will fight them?'_ Kiba thought.

"Oh, that's an insult I have never heard you say…no wait I think you have used that one about seven or more times, got any more you wish to throw at me?" Brisana mocked with a sweet smile. Will rolled her eyes and walked forward grabbed Brisana arm.

"Came on Brisana you said you will not fight anyone for the rest of the term," she reminded her friend who got into a lot of fights which surprised the new boys, Shikamaru and Sasuke even tried not to laugh. Brisana sighed and turned and was about to walk away when one wrong thing was said.

"Yeah, listen to your little lesbian friend," Brisana stopped and everyone even the guys 'friends' backed away and looked at her. Brisana shook Wills hand off her shoulder and turned around. Eyes blazing and her hands turned into fists. She shook her head disbelieving and glared at him walking up close.

"What did you say?" she asked, as if daring him to say it again. He smirked.

"Don't think it's a good idea if he says it again, I mean look at her face and eyes," Neji said pointing to her. All his friends nodded and looked on to see what would happen, this is a new thing for them. If someone had said that to them they would have straight away hit them but this was new, the girl was pissed off alright but she still would hit him…yet.

"I said listen to your lesbian friend," he said in a smug voice. Brisana made it look like she was turning away to walk away but she turned quickly and punched him hard.

"Never, ever say that again you stupid half-wit idiot!" she snarled. All the guys where surprised that she didn't walk away but got into a strong fighting stance. Naruto realised that she could really hurt him step up and stood in-front of the guy.

"I think you have done enough…thanks," he said. Brisana tilted her head and got out of her fighting stances and nodded her head.

"No problem I'm Brisana," she said. "Hope the rest of your day goes well."

"I'm Naruto…and these are my friends Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba," Naruto said stopping Brisana. She turned around and smiled at the other males.

She waved her friends forward and smiled at them.

"This is Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin, my best friends," she said.

**'How do you know their names?'** Brisana asked.

**'Because I can read their minds, remember,'** Taranee laughed.


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**2  
Getting to know each other**

**Here is the second chapter written by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut. Hope you enjoy and sorry it took so long  
ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"You guys are gonna love Shefield," Hay Lin told Naruto and his friends as she and the girls led them into the school.

"My advice is to bring your own lunch," Irma said.

Brisana nodded. "Totally and whatever you do avoid the meatloaf at all costs!"

Kiba nodded and smirked at Brisana. "I'll keep that in mind." Brisana smiled back quickly, before averting her eyes. 'He's kinda cute,' She thought.

Lee smiled widely. "This place is so full of youth!" He cried, making a few students look at him like he was crazy.

"Uh Lee, heads up, if I were you I wouldn't shout at that things are youthful," Will said.

"But Will that is so un-youthful!" Lee argued.

"Give it up," Shikamaru said. "You're never going to get him to stop. No matter how troublesome it is."

"Yep, that's Lee for ya," Naruto said. The only off note the girls felt was the fact the Neji and Sasuke kept looking at them weird.

**'What do you think is up with them?'** Taranee asked.

**'No idea, but it's kinda creepy,'** Cornelia replied.

**'You don't think they know anything do you?'** Hay Lin asked.

**'Doubt it. What could we have done to make them suspect something?'** Brisana asked.

**'Have you look in the mirror lately Bri?' **Irma asked.** 'No offense or anything, but you do look a little out of the ordinary.'**

**'Good point,'** Brisana stated.

**'Okay, but just be careful. Something tells me that Neji and Sasuke are observant,'** Will said. 

**'Got it,'** All five of her friends replied.

"Will!" Naruto cried.

"Ah! What?" Will asked jumping in surprise.

"I called your name like 3 times and you didn't respond," Naruto said.

"Oh sorry Naruto I zoned out a bit," Will apologized.

"Well I just asked you if there's any cool stuff I could do," Naruto said.

Irma looked up at him. "Well actually we do have K-Ship."

"K-Ship?" Naruto asked.

"It's the school radio station," Irma replied. "Which is run by yours truly."

Naruto nodded. "Sounds cool."

"So where are you guys from again?" Cornelia asked Neji.

"Japan," He replied.

"You guys picked up on English pretty quickly," Taranee said.

"We knew English before we came here," Sasuke said.

"You guys should come to the Silver Dragon sometime," Hay Lin said. "It's a restaurant that my family owns and I think you guys would like it."

"Maybe," Neji replied.

"Does the Silver Dragon have ramen?" Naruto asked. All of his friends rolled their eyes. '

Go figure Naruto would ask about ramen,' Sasuke thought.

Hay Lin grinned. "Yeah, we have ramen. It's today's special and if you want we can go over after school."

"Sounds great," Naruto said.

"So what classes do you guys have?" Brisana asked.

Kiba checked his schedule. "Well in order I have science, geography, math, and history."

"Hey same here!" Irma replied.

Brisana frowned. 'Man I have no classes with Kiba!'

After comparing schedules they all found that they shared most if not all of  
the same classes. They all spilt up and went to their separate classes.

"See ya later Brisana!" Kiba waved at her. Brisana smiled and waved back.

Will smirked at her best friend. "So you and Kiba huh?"

Brisana blushed lightly. "Shut up! I just met the guy!"

"Ah so it's love at first sight huh?" Will laughed.

"Will!" Brisana cried frustrated.

----

"Man those girls are awesome!" Naruto said to Neji as they walked to their first class. "I think I'm going to like it here."

"Something about them is very odd," Neji said. "Especially Brisana and Will."

Naruto shrugged. "So Brisana has some weird eyes and Will's a tomboy that doesn't matter. I bet if they saw Sakura with her pink hair they would think that's weird."

Neji rolled his eyes. "I still say something's off about them."

During the day the girls ran into the boys in the hall and found that they were in a few of their classes. Whenever Kiba saw Brisana in the hall, he would shout out, "Yo Brisana!" This would make Brisana laugh and the kids in the hall to look at them like they were nuts.

It was almost the end of the day and Hay Lin was sitting in favorite class, art. Sasuke was sitting next to her and he couldn't help, but notice that she was covering whatever it was she was painting. When Hay Lin moved her arm, Sasuke saw what it was. It was WITCH and Brisana in their guardian forms, flying through the sky.

"What's that?" He asked. Hay Lin jumped and frantically searched her brain for a smooth reply. Luckily Cornelia was sitting nearby and quickly jumped in.

"Those are just costumes we wore for a play once. We were playing fairies," The blonde stated calmly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her. As soon as he turned away Hay Lin shot Cornelia a grateful look and the blonde winked back.

"We've gotta be more careful then we thought around these guys," Cornelia said after class as soon as Sasuke was out of sight.

"That's for sure," Hay Lin nodded.

During lunch WITCH and Brisana sat at their usual table and looked around to see where the guys were. The saw Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee, but they couldn't see Neji, Kiba, or Sasuke.

"I wonder where they are," Taranee said, taking a bite out of her cake.

"Well I know someone that wants to see Kiba," Irma said nudging Brisana.

Brisana rolled her eyes. "Oh please I barely know the guy. I don't like him that much."

Then the doors opened and Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba walked in with screaming girls following after them. The girls heard Naruto laughing loudly behind them.

"Looks like they've got themselves fan girls already," The blonde laughed.

WITCH watched as a girl flung her arms around Kiba's neck. A small crack caught their attention and the turned around to see Brisana looking at Kiba and the girl with one half a fork in both of her hands.

"Sure you're not interested Brisana," Cornelia said rolling her eyes. What Cornelia didn't understand was the small bitter feeling she got in her gut as she watched girls fawn over Neji. It was barely there, but she had no clue why. The three boys walked over to the table.

"Mind if we sit here ladies?" Kiba asked.

"Not at all," Will said as the guys sat down. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Lee joined them soon after.

"So how are guys liking your first day?" Taranee asked.

"It has been so youthful!" Lee cried. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"Well you guys seem to be enjoying yourself," Irma smirked at Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. That girl almost strangled me." Will and Irma didn't miss the small smug grin that appeared on Brisana's face at this statement.

"Fan girls have always been so annoying," Sasuke said.

"Have you guys always had fan girls?" Cornelia asked.

"Pretty much," Neji said.

"So did you guys hear about the dance coming up?" Brisana asked.

"What dance?" Naruto asked.

"In a few weeks there's going to be a winter ball," Hay Lin explained.

"Are you guys going?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah," The girls said in unison in way that said 'Duh.'

"You guys should come too," Irma said.

"It's too troublesome," Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Your loss," Irma shrugged.

After a few minutes of conversation Will looked around and realized that the cafeteria was almost completely empty.

"Holy crap we're going to be late!" She cried. The girls burst up of the table and after saying quick 'see ya later' to the guys they took off.

"Those girls sure can move," Kiba said, looking after Brisana.

As Naruto stood up he noticed that Hay Lin had left her sketch book. 'I better give it back to her when I see her next.' He picked it up and started leafing through it. He was surprised to see beautifully detailed pictures of landscapes and a few of her friends. 'Whoa Hay Lin has some serious skill!' He thought.

As Hay Lin hurried to her class she realized that she forgot her drawings.  
"Oh crap!" She muttered. "I'll have to get it later."

"Get what later?" Taranee asked.

"My sketch book. I must of left it in the cafeteria."

"It doesn't have pictures of us as guardian does it?"

"No it doesn't. Those pictures never leave from under my bed," Hay Lin responded.

"And that fact alone can scare off any snooper," Taranee giggled.

"I hope one of the guys found it," Hay Lin thought. 'I wish Naruto finds it. Then I can talk to him.' The air guardian paused. Where had THAT come from? She quickly shrugged it off and hurried to class.


	3. How The Hell Did She Get Out?

3

How the Hell did she get out?

Naruto walked along side his friends with Hay Lin's sketch book in one of his hands and his other hand holding onto his back-pack strapped which was slang over one shoulder.

"So do you guys want to go to this dance?" he asked looking at his friends. He saw Sasuke shudder or thought he did.

"Yeah right, that means we have to wear those weird suit things or whatever they are called," Kiba answered. The guys had not seen the girls since lunch and were now making their way towards the Silver Dragon.

The girls were already there or that's what the boys thought but in all truth the girls were in the forest near their school and were training because they were mostly bored. The boys though continued to the sliver dragon not knowing that the girls weren't even there.

"So…what are we going to do until we find…"a big bang filled the silence."What was that?" Naruto yelled instead of finishing his sentence.

"I have no idea but it came from over there," Neji stated pointing in the directing of the guardians.

-----

The girls went flying backwards as a big electric boom filled the forest were they were training. Irma and Will were the first to sit up and rubbed their heads.

"What was that?" Will asked. Brisana sat up but she soon jumped up and had a big ball of darkness in her hands.

"The right question is: who was that?" she said. "Will we need to go pixie." Will sighed and rolled her eyes. The other girls hide a giggle as Brisana glared at them, flinching.

"Guardians, Bri, Guardians," Will muttered taking out the heart. "Guardians untie!" A bright pink light filled the forest again. When it left the girls were in their guardians clothes.

Brisana was wearing shoes that went to her ankles, she was wearing the same tights as the others but hers had rips in it, her skirt was like Hay Lin's but it was shorter and the rips stopped half way up her thighs, her shirt went just below her chest, the sleeves went of the shoulders and flared out, her shirt wrapped around her chest and stopped with a clip to hold it in place. She had a belt on that had the simple for dark on it and on the belt was a sword which she made and added it to her Guardian form with the help from the Orcal.

"Who is it?" Hay Lin asked she used her hearing to hear anything. Brisana sighed and glared.

"Well, she is an old hag with too many wriggles and should of died long ago," Brisana answered looking at her friends she knew they knew who is was.

"How did she get out?" Cornelia asked. "She still should be in that necklace of hers."

Irma clenched her fists angrily. "Will the hag never give up? I thought Nerissa was supposed to be in a trance like thing!"

Taranee spoke up. "Look guys Nerissa's free now and who knows what she has planned this time."

"Knowing Nerissa she's probably still after the hearts, but she could be out for revenge against us. We're the ones that are responsible for her getting trapped after all." Suddenly they heard footsteps coming their way. Will quickly pulled out the heart. "Change back!" A few seconds after they returned to human form Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, and Shikamaru burst into the clearing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"We came to see what that boom was," Will replied.

"Do you know what it was?" Kiba asked. The girls shook their heads no. Then Hay Lin noticed that Naruto had her sketch book.

"You found my sketch book!" She cried happily. "Thank you!"

Naruto grinned and handed it to her. "No problem. I gotta say though, those pictures are the best ones I've ever seen!"

Hay Lin blushed lightly. "Thanks," she said with a small grin.

"So where were you guys headed before you heard the boom?" Taranee asked.

"We were on our way to the Silver Dragon," Kiba replied.

Irma grinned. "Well let's go and get some chow. I'm starving!"

----  
About 20 minutes later all twelve of them were in the Silver Dragon and Hay Lin was brining some food out to her friends.

"Okay so we have two bowls of Miso Ramen for Naruto and Kiba. Rice balls for Neji and Sasuke and some egg rolls for Lee and Shikamaru," Hay Lin said handing each of them a plate of food.

"Thank you youthful Hay Lin!" Lee cried. Hay Lin giggled and sat down with a bowl of fried ice cream.

Cornelia glanced up at Neji who was sitting across from her. As much as she tried to deny it, she could see why Neji had gained popularity with girls so fast. He was handsome and she had to admit that Neji did have some pretty good muscles. Neji looked up at her and Cornelia quickly dived back into her fried ice cream.

Brisana turned to Kiba. "So have you guys decided if you're going to the dance or not."

Kiba smirked. "Not yet, but I think Naruto might want to go with Hay Lin over there," He said nodded at the two teenagers who were talking to each other.

Brisana raised an eyebrow. "I think you're right," She grinned.

Kiba glanced at her and Brisana thought he had turned a little pink. "Well Brisana I was wondering if maybe you wanted to-"

"Hey kiddos!" Yan Lin said as she walked up to them.

"Hey grandma!" Hay Lin said with a wave. Under the table Kiba clenched his fist. 'Oh so close!' He thought.

"Guys this is Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother," Taranee explained.

"So who are your new friend's girls?" Yan Lin asked kindly.

Hay Lin turned to the guys and pointed at them as she said their names. "This is Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, and Rock Lee." Yan Lin raised an eyebrow slightly as she looked at each boy. "Some wrong Grandma?" Hay Lin asked.

Yan Lin shook her head. "I'm fine Hay Lin."

"Yan Lin we need to talk to you for a minute," Will said.

"Will you guys excuse us for a minute?" Taranee asked as they all left to talk to Yan Lin.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Neji said.

Shikamaru shrugged. "This has been a troublesome day," He sighed. Kiba was still mad that he had been interrupted in his talk with Brisana and Naruto was looking after Hay Lin with a sort of awed look.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked his blonde friend.

Naruto shook his head slightly. "I'm telling you Sasuke Hay Lin is something else."

"So what's the problem?" Yan Lin asked, as they made their way into the basement.

"Nerissa's back," Will answered.

Yan Lin sighed. "I feared as much. I felt a jolt of energy a few minutes ago and I had a feeling that something like this had happened."

"What should we do?" Irma asked.

"I suggest that you just stay low. Don't start looking around until Nerissa starts causing trouble," Yan Lin said. Then she paused before saying. "And maybe you should keep an eye on your new friends." The girls all looked at each other with raised eyebrows. What did that mean?

----

In the forest Nerissa chuckled darkly. She knew that the guardians knew she was back and they would start looking around to see if she was causing trouble. Nerissa was smarter then that though. She had a new plan up her sleeve. And it involved the Leaf Village Shinobi.

"Soon guardians, very soon, I will make you pay," Nerissa said. Something behind her started bubbling and in a few days that thing will come to be reviled. Nerissa laughed as she watched her new magic work. 'I must thank the Guardians when I see them next,' she thought.

-----

The Guardians all slept over at Brisana's as it would be less likely that they would be over heard.

"Do you really think we should just lay low?" Cornelia asked. "I mean what if be laying low it would give Nerissa the prefect time to think of a really good plan that could destroy us?"

"I do think that laying low will work because Nerissa doesn't know how powerful we have become or how we can now use are powers in different way to our last fight with her," Irma explained with her finger tapping her chin.

Brisana, Will and Taranee weren't paying much attention to what their friends were saying and Hay Lin was busy drawing something.

"What did Yan Lin mean by 'keep an eye on our new friends'?" Brisana asked. Every girl shook their heads.

"You don't think they could have something to do with Nerissa being back, do you?" Will asked. "I mean think about, they arrive and soon after Nerissa somehow is back and Yan Lin warns us about them." Cornelia nodded but Hay Lin shook her head.

"I am not saying that that couldn't be a possibility but I really don't think they are…I mean Brisana did you sense any darkness in them?" Hay Lin asked the Dark guardian who at this time had her eyes closed, legs crossed in-front of her and mouthing something, hands glowing a light black. "Bri?"

"I sensed some dark in Sasuke but that was it," Brisana answered, eyes still closed. "But I still think we should watch them, just to be sure and by keeping an eye on them we can get to know them better and Will _you_ can get to know Sasuke better and Cornelia can get to know Neji better." Brisana opened her eyes and did her famous proud smirk looking at her friends.

"WHAT?!" the two girls in mention asked while looking wide eyed at their Elvin friend.

"Come on I sensed your feelings, remember I can feel emotions, just talk to them a bit more…now if you don't mind I would like to get to sleep I have a pre-test tomorrow," Brisana explained while laying down and closing her eyes but not before two pillows were thrown at her.


	4. Pain and Dream

4

Pain and Dream

The girls all woke up from Brisana groaning in her sleep. They looked up to she her face completely covered in sweat, she tossed and turned badly. Her face showed that she was in a lot of pain.

"What do you think she could be dreaming about?" Taranee asked. "Looks like it is painful." Will bent down and tapped Brisana on the shoulder but she didn't wake.

"Hey, Bri, you okay?" she asked. All the girls were around her. "Brisana, wake up!" Irma collected water in her hands and let it go on their friend but that didn't even wake her up.

"Brisana, you're starting to scare us," Hay Lin stated. "Bri, please wake up!" Cornelia sighed and grabbed Brisana by the arm and sat her up and then dragged her to a standing position and that woke her up.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked. "And why in hell am I wet?" Irma laughed and pointing at herself.

"That would be my doing…you were having a bad dream and wouldn't wake up, we tried everything and then Cornelia woke you up," Irma explained. Brisana rubbed her eyes and smiled slightly at her friends.

"Thanks guys and sorry I scared you I was just dreaming about…I can't remember…why can't I remember?" Brisana tried explained. "What's the time?"

"We have three hours before school starts," Cornelia replied checking the clock on the wall. "So why don't we get ready and then go look around for where the boys are staying and start our spying?"

"Cornelia that's not really laying low," Taranee laughed but got her clothes out of her bag and went into one of the many bathrooms in Brisana's house.

"Well, it was just a suggestion," Cornelia muttered and the look on her face made all the girls laugh hard until tears came to their eyes. Brisana's dream for gotten. "Brisana you going to wear the skirt again?" Brisana glared at her friends.

"I am sure Kiba would like it," Taranee laughed coming out of the bathroom. Brisana stared at her friends with shock.

"No way in hell!" she shouted and got out some cargo pants, ripped tank-top, biker jacket and biker shoes. "You guys are some good friends, using the fact that I like someone to get me to dress more like a girl." She stacked her tongue out at her friends and walked into her bathroom. The other girls laughed and rolled their eyes getting out their own clothes and went into the other bathrooms in the house and had a quick shower.

When they were all finished they decided that they would go out for breakfast. Brisana grabbed some crash and followed her friends out the door when something strange happened to all the girls but her.

They fell down and started yelling in pain, Brisana's eyes widened in shock as she looked at her friends all in pain.

"Guys what's wrong?" she asked looking at them all and just as quickly as it started it finished. The girls looked at each other then a Brisana with confused looks in their eyes.

"What happened?" Taranee asked. Brisana looked at them, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You don't remember?" she asked titling her head.

"No… all I remember was walking out of your house and into your garage then this, us laying on the floor," Will answered. "So, what happened?"

"You just all fell to the ground in pain," Brisana explained, waving her hands about to show that she didn't understand it any more then them. "First the boys arrive, then Nerissa is back, then my dream that I can't remember then you guys getting pain from no-where and you can't remember it."

"What is going on?" Hay Lin finished.

"Now I am even more sure that we should watch those boys," Cornelia muttered, every girl nodded but Hay Lin.

"I still think that they have nothing to do with this but yeah, I know what you mean as soon as they show up weird things are happening again." Hay Lin explained. "I honestly thought that we would be able to live normal lives but I guess the Guardians of the Veil aren't meant to have normal lives."

Brisana nodded and walked towards her car. She got in and was about to start it when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her friends looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked, then she looked at the car, her eyes widened in understanding and she laughed nervously. "Right, spying wouldn't work when you turn up in a car do it…" The other girls shook their heads and laughed.

Brisana jumped out of the car and they started the walk towards a café but when they got there they saw the guys.

**'Well, this makes our job easier,'** Irma mused as the girls took a table near the boys who haven't seen them yet.

**'Yes, it does make it easier, then we can just follow them at a safe distance to their place,'** Brisana agreed.

**'I feel like the biggest stalker at the moment,' **Hay Lin muttered with a laugh.

**'Guys waiter coming,'** Cornelia warned them. They stopped talking to each other and looked at the menu.

"Are you ready to order yet?" the waiter asked. Cornelia did a double take along with the other girls. For the waiter in-front of them was rather tall, had messy brown hair and was really buff.

The girls all looked at each other before shaking their heads and looked back at the menu.

"I will have the…pancakes and a cup of tea with milk and two sugars," Brisana answered.

"Yeah, I will have the same," all the girls answered.

"So, that's six pancakes, cup of tea with milk and two sugars?" The waiter asked.

"Yep," Taranee answered. If you listened closely you could tell that all the girls wanted this waiter gone **and** to be out of this café.

**'Guys, is that-'** Cornelia started but stopped and looked at the waiter again.

**'Yeah…'** Will answered her. The other girls were all freaked out at this moment.

**'But why the hell is he here? He is meant to be protecting Elyon,'** Irma asked the question in all the girls head.

**'I have no idea but Will I think we should visit Elyon and the Oracle,'** Taranee explained. The other girl's nodded their heads but it was barely visible to the naked eye but the boys they are meant to be _stalking_ saw it and all looked at each other.

"Why did they nod when nothing was said?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"I don't know but I think we should follow them for the moment maybe they had something to do with our pain this morning," Neji replied. Naruto shook his head.

"I hardly doubt that and plus I don't think that Hay Lin would be part of something like that but…maybe we should just to be on the safe side," he muttered which earned him a look from all the guys. "What?"

"Since when did Mr. I don't think these girls could be evil, actually agree with us?" Sasuke asked. "And since when did you say something smart…you like Hay Lin, don't you?" Naruto stared at his best friend and poked his tongue out at him.

"Oh, come on guys I can say something smart sometimes and no I do not like Hay Lin," he exclaimed the best he could in a whisper. Shikamaru was not even paying attention to what his friends were saying his eyes were mostly on Irma. Watching her as she talked with her friends. 'Wow, Irma is _really_ pretty…wait did I just think that?' he asked himself. He shook his head with disbelief but still couldn't help thinking that Irma was really pretty. 'Wonder what she likes?'

**'Taranee getting anything from him?' **Will asked while drinking her cup of tea and looking at the waiter.

**'No, for the first time I can't read some-ones mind…I don't like this guys,'** Taranee replied.

**'I agree with Taranee I _really_ don't like this, I can't feel any of his emotions nor can I feel any darkness in him and last time I sure him he had the tiniest bit of darkness in him and now it's like he isn't even alive,'** Brisana said with a look of horror and disbelief in her eyes. **'I don't understand what is happening?'**

**'Guys this is staring to freak me out can _please_ go and see the Oracle?'** Hay Lin asked and go nods of heads in agreement.

The girls left bills on the table for their food and walked towards the door of the café, the boys completely forgotten. They walked until Taranee, Hay Lin and Brisana noticed they were being followed.

**'Being followed by the people we are meant to be stalking,'** Hay Lin sighed.

**'Why they are here we can't transform _or _open a portal to the Oracle…I could think of something to get them away,'** Brisana explained. **'Will, make copies of us like you did that other time but make sure they know what to do.'** Will smirked and waited for Taranee to the signal and made copies of the girls and her.

The copies walked away while the girls hid under Hay Lin's invisibility and under Brisana's darkness. They waited for the guys to be out of sight and opened a portal to the Oracle.


	5. Answerswell, sort of

Chapter 5

Heres chapter 5, writen by w.i.t.c.h fan in ut! hope you enjoy and please review! We love to hear your thought on our story!

* * *

As soon as Will had transported them to Candracar, the girls were greeted by the Oracle and Halinor.

"I sense something troubles you guardians," The Oracle said.

"You got that right," Irma and Brisana said in unison.

Will shot them a warning look before turning back to the Oracle. "Well, here's the thing. So there are these new guys at our school and they seemed alright at first, but Yan Lin told us to keep an eye on them and this morning we had this weird pain and then we lost our memory of what had caused it in the first place," She explained. "And Brisana had a dream and then forgot it and she didn't have the pain either."

"And Nerissa's back," Irma added.

The Oracle nodded and Halinor sighed. "We thought as much. We felt a disturbance yesterday and we knew you would come to us with questions," Halinor said.

"Yeah we have questions. First off we want to know if the guys are in league with Nerissa or if they have absolutely no idea about what we are," Cornelia said.

The Oracle smiled at them. "Do not worry guardians all will be revealed with the length of time."

The girls groaned. 'Not the time crap again,' Brisana groaned.

Halinor chuckled seeing the girls' annoyance. "We know that you must be getting tired of us giving you riddles instead of direct answers, but you are getting to the point where you girls must discover things on your own. We can no longer help you as much as we could when you were inexperienced."

"So what we have to deal with this on our own?" Hay Lin asked.

"For the most part," The Oracle answered.

"Terrific," Brisana groaned.

Will sighed. "Come on guys let's go."

When the girls were back in Heatherfield, they soon ran across the boys.  
"Hey ladies!" Kiba greeted.

"Hey guys," Brisana and Hay Lin said.

Irma was about to greet them when she saw Shikamaru looking directly at her. When they locked gazes he smiled and Irma looked down quickly her face flushing.

Sasuke stopped in front of Will. "So where have you guys been? We saw you at a café earlier, but then you just took off."

Will could tell that Sasuke was suspicious of their behavior even though his casual tone didn't show it. She shrugged. "You must have gotten distracted by something and missed us leave."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. Sasuke was about 6,5 and Will was only 5,3 so Sasuke towered over the short red head. "You're a spunky one aren't you?" He asked.

Will nodded. "And I'm proud of it!"

Kiba walked over to Brisana and the girl saw that he was blushing lightly. "So we never got to finish our conversation earlier."

"Oh yeah, didn't you have something you wanted to ask me?" Brisana asked.

Kiba smirked. "You're going to that dance right?"

"Yeah," Brisana asked immediately starting to get her hopes up.

"You wouldn't happen to have a date would you?"

"No not at all," Brisana answered immediately.

"Well then how about you go with me?"

By now all the girls were watching them and grinned widely. Sasuke and Neji were looking at Kiba like he was crazy for asking out one of the girls they were suspicious of.

Brisana smiled. "I would like that."

In contrast to Brisana's calm façade, her inner was screaming with joy. "BOOYAH I HAVE A DATE WITH KIBA!!!"

Kiba smiled widely. "Great. Oh and by the way you don't need to get dressed up. You look better in clothes like the ones you have on now."

Brisana blushed. "Thanks."

As everyone started talking again Irma grinned smugly as she watched Brisana and Kiba and shook her head in amusement with a laugh.

"Mind telling me what's so funny?"

Irma turned her head and saw Shikamaru standing right beside her. She shrugged. "I'm just amazed at how calm Brisana is staying. I expected her to start screaming."

"So do you have a date to the dance?" Shikamaru asked.

Irma looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're going to ask me to the dance aren't you?"

Shikamaru grinned at her. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah," Irma nodded.

"So yes or no?" Shikamaru asked.

Irma frowned. "You know that's a lousy way to ask a girl to a dance. And you can take that as a no."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "No?"

"Yeah no," Irma said.

Everyone was watching them at this point and the girls looked on in disbelief as Irma rejected Shikamaru.

"If you want to go the dance with me at all then I suggest that you come up with a better way to ask me or else it aint happening," Irma said.

Before Shikamaru could say anything Irma flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away leaving him stunned.

Naruto whistled. "Wow. Dissed and dismissed all in five minutes. Talk about embarrassment."

"It's a definite burn," Taranee agreed.

Shikamaru frowned at his friends, blushing. Hay Lin put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go talk to her."

She quickly ran off after Irma and fell into step with her as she walked away. "Why did you reject Shikamaru?"

Irma stared straight ahead as she answered. "There are two reasons. Number one: I don't entirely trust him. Number two: What kind of jerk asks a girl to a dance right after his friend asks one of her friends? For all I know this is some elaborate set up."

"I doubt it Irma. Besides I think Shikamaru really likes you," Hay Lin said.

"What do you mean?" Irma asked.

Hay Lin smiled. "Well for one the minute he saw you he smiled and the whole time you were there he couldn't take his eyes off you."

"Really?" Irma asked blushing. Then she shook her head. "Still we're supposed to by watching him and his friends."

Hay Lin sighed. Irma was just so stubborn. "Well you can think that if you want, but I don't think Shikamaru's going to give up that easily."

"If he tries anything I swear I'm gonna slap him into next week," Irma growled.

Hay Lin shrugged. "Whatever." In her head though, she was already thinking of ways to help Shikamaru out with his wooing Irma. She knew it would be no easy feat as Irma was so stubborn and when she said she wouldn't do something, she meant it.

* * *

Cornelia sighed and shook her head after Irma. 'Seriously what is Irma's deal?'

"Your friend doesn't seem too happy about Shikamaru asking her out," Neji said.

Cornelia nodded. "What goes on in her head, I will never know."

Neji almost smirked and Cornelia once again noticed how cute he was. 'Aah! No! Cornelia you cannot fall for this guy. Even if he is smart, handsome, has unusual amazing eyes, and has such awesome muscles,' Cornelia thought.

"Girls!"

Everyone turned to say Caleb running up to them a worried expression on his face.

'Aw crap!' Taranee, Will, Cornelia, and Brisana thought.

"Caleb is something wrong?" Cornelia asked.

"Yeah, I just heard about…" Caleb trailed off when he saw that the girls weren't alone. "Uh maybe we should talk somewhere else."

"Yeah that might be best," Brisana said, glaring at Caleb.

Will turned to Taranee. "You go and get Irma and Hay Lin. Sorry guys, but we'll have to see you later."

"Hey no problem," Naruto said. "Tell Hay Lin that I'll be stopping at the Silver Dragon later today. I need more ramen."

"You idiot," Sasuke muttered.

Will, Brisana, and Cornelia quickly left with Caleb and soon Taranee, Hay Lin, and Irma joined them.

Neji frowned after them. "Should we follow them?"

Naruto sighed, exasperated. "For crying out loud, they have nothing to do with any of this! Let's just leave them alone."

Lee nodded. "Naruto is right. Spying is not a way to unleash our youthfulness. They seem harmless."

"What? Do you have a soft spot for Taranee, Lee?" Neji asked.

Lee quickly shook his head. "Of course I do not. Taranee is merely a friend."

"Whatever. They are hiding something though," Sasuke said.

The guardians and Caleb ducked into an alleyway as soon as they were out of the sight and earshot from the guys.

"So you heard about Nerissa?" Irma asked.

"Yeah, I don't understand how she got out," Caleb said.

"I thought you and Julian were guarding the necklace," Will said.

"We were, but somehow, someone managed to get the necklace and release Nerissa," Caleb explained.

"I think a certain passling is behind this, and I don't mean Blunk," Irma said.

"You think it was Jeek?" Taranee asked.

"That's the more likely reason. Anyway, Elyon asked me to come and get you. She wants to talk to you about this."

"Alright, let's go," Brisana said.


	6. The Darkness of Brisana

6

The Darkness of Brisana

Will opened a portal right in the thrown room of the palace at Meridian and as soon as the girls walked through Elyon threw her self at them and hugged them. Brisana could feel that she was scared but because she was the queen she couldn't show it.

Brisana smiled at her to tell her that she knew what it felt like knowing that your people and Kingdom could be in danger.

"Is Nerissa really back?" she asked looking at all of them. Will and Brisana looked at each other.

"Yes, I felt her before in the forest near our school," Brisana answered looking at Elyon then eyeing Caleb from the corner of her eyes. **'Guys I still don't feel any of the darkness that I felt before…this is really starting to worry me,' ** Brisana said knowing that Taranee was also putting this into Elyon's mind as well.

**'What do you mean Bri?'** Elyon asked and looking at her old friend who helped her with ruling sometimes.

**'Well, you know that he had a bit of darkness in him because Nerissa being his mother but when we saw him in a coffee shop I didn't feel any darkness and I still don't,'** Brisana explained. Elyon frowned and looked at Caleb.

**'He has been acting weird lately…he disappeared for a while once and then came back and that's when he started acting weird,'** Elyon told the girls. Will sighed seeing that everyone in the thrown room looking at for they had said nothing.

"I think we should have a look around, see if we can find anything…then we have to go shopping!" she cheered which earned a groan from Brisana.

"He said he liked what I am wearing better," she complained. "And the dance is a week away." Elyon looked at her friends with a smirk.

"Brisana, our Brisana has a date?" she asked looking at Brisana.

"Well, a new boy at school called Kiba asked her to the dance next week…Kiba is one of the boys we don't fully trust but Brisana trusted Kiba a bit…so wanna came and help us pick out some clothes?" Taranee told her. "And Brisana it _will_ take you a week to find something."

"Hell yeah! I haven't been shopping for a while," Elyon exclaimed. "So, come back here first…I need to find some of my old clothes to wear." Elyon muttered to herself as she walked towards the door and left the Guardians.

"Well time to head out…Guardians unite!" Will called out. Once again a bright pink light filled the thrown room as the girls become guardians.

"Let's go find something that will add to our puzzle," Cornelia muttered. "Yay."

"You guys do realizing that we are skipping school yet again?" Taranee asked as the girls flow away from the palace and towards no-mans land.

"Taranee I think finding out if Nerissa is here in way more important then school and besides I don't have to worry about my pre-test as it would have been over, now lets try to find something that's not normal…even for here," Brisana laughed. The other girls nodded and looked around using their powers to find anything.

While the girls were trying to find an old hag by the name of Nerissa the boys were in the school lunch room looking around for the girls.

"I wonder were they are?" Naruto asked scanning the lunch room for the tenth time.

"This just makes me think that they _do_ have something do with our mission and our pain…"I mean that guy should up and then they just disappear," Neji said with slight bitterness, remembering the way Cornelia had looked at Caleb and had been the first one to follow him.

"Please don't tell me you're jealous of Cornelia and that guy." Sasuke asked eyeing his friend. "Am I the only sane one here? Why are you guys falling for our only suspects for our mission?"

"Hey! I don't like any of them!" Neji said trying to undo the damage he had done by talking.

"Look can we just leave the girls alone? I mean what have they done to get us all on their case?" Kiba asked thinking about Brisana. "I mean, they seem harmless…expect for Brisana when she is angry but still I hardly doubt that they have any power to do anything to us."

Naruto nodded though more thinking about a certain air guardian.

"Guys look over there," Hay Lin pointed. "I hear something but not quiet sure what it is." The other guardians looked to where Hay Lin was pointing and Brisana's Elvin eyes picked something up, Taranee could hear people's thoughts but couldn't pin-point them.

"This is weird let's check it…" Will trailed off as a fist came out of no where connected with her stomach she doubled over in pain. Then felt her self fall to the ground but she didn't hit hard ground she hit soft sound then she felt the sound leave from under her and then she felt no more.

"Will!" Cornelia cried out flying towards her friend when a strange feeling come over her and she couldn't move. "What the hell is going on?!" She straggled against the invisible binds. She continued to pull against them until she felt herself black out.

"Corny!" Irma screamed while her eyes along with Hay Lin and Brisana's eyes scanned the area for the enemy.

Taranee fell to the ground feeling her self be dragged down but she couldn't see anything. She sent her mind out trying to sense her enemy but nothing she did worked. Her glasses flashed with fire as she sent fireball after fireball around her but they hit nothing.

She sensed the attack before it happened, she then saw the knee hit her temple, before she hit the ground she heard Brisana having an argument inside her head. _'Oh no, that can't be good,' _she thought, and then her mind and eyesight went black.

"Taranee!" Brisana screamed her left eyes twitching more and more. Her fists clenching and unclenching. "Alright you cowards! Come on out and fight me!"

"Brisana!" Hay Lin screamed feeling her powers drain away. "Go and get help! You can't do anything!" Hay Lin's colour drained away leaving her ghostly white. Brisana glared hard her eyes flashed to a blood red colour before going back to their normal colour.

"I'm not leaving you guys," she cried out feeling darkness cloud her vision, she pushed it away again putting a mental shield in her head.

Hay Lin hit the ground hard feeling a few ribs break. _That's going to leave a mark, _she thought with a laugh. Before she heard the wind rushing to meet her, feeling the wind being knocked out of her she hoped to God that Brisana listened to her or Irma could get her to leave.

Irma looked towards Brisana and saw only darkness around her.

"Oh no, that's good at all," she mumbled. "Brisana calm down before-" Wind surround Irma and she thought that Hay Lin was back but then she knew that Hay Lin could make more wind then this.

She felt her self drop inch by inch then the wind disappeared and she saw a wooden hand hit her in the neck and she felt herself fall into the darkness. _'Poor people, they have no idea what is about to happen to them.'_

Brisana felt the mental shield slip, her eyes stayed blood red and her hair turned jet black. Her ears got pointy; her eyes got sharper and held a gleam that would make the most fearless of men flinch. Her clothes changed into a black warrior dress, her shoes disappeared and her hair was in a hair pony tail and she was wearing a crown so much like Elyon's but it was black.

On her right arm was a black tattoo wrapping it self around it. Her lips formed an evil smirk and when she spoke her voice was hard.

"Alright, you all better wake my friends up before I get even," she snarled. "I am Jasmine, the Elvin Princess." Wind whipped around her, fire formed in her hands, the earth moved up and down, water fell from the sky hard, and the darkness around her surrounded the whole area, the sky become dark.

Three figures came into Jasmine's view. She smirked as she floated to the ground.

"Now you better wake my friends up," she snarled.

"Why should we?" one of them asked. It was a female with a giant fan across her back.

"Because I will kill you if you don't," Jasmine shrugged. The guy with red hair looked at her with interest just then a bright light filled the sky taking away Jasmine's darkness. She hide her eyes just when Elyon appeared and the three enemies disappeared.

"Brisana calm down," she said walking towards her. Jasmine just smirked.

"Sorry little light Princess but I have to wake my friends up," she said. "And then kill them!" she laughed.

"_Oh, just shut up!" _Brisana yelled in her head. _"You are not going to touch my friends!"_ She pushed her way back into control and put a very powerful mental block in her head.

She fell to the ground and held her head. Elyon ran forward and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Bri are you okay?" she asked. Brisana looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine we have to get them to wake up," Brisana stated, she swung her hand out and over her friends. "That should do it." She muttered.

The guardians groaned and stirred just as Brisana fell into Elyon's arms.

"Bri," she nudged her but just sighed. She looked towards her other friends and smiled gentle. "Good to se you guys awake." Hay Lin groaned and looked towards Elyon and smiled weakly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, Jasmine came out and was just about to kill the enemy but I felt the darkness surrounding the area you guys went to and knew that something was wrong," she explained. "So I came and found you guys knocked out and Bri here about to blow up this entire place."

"Wow, we really need to teach Bri how to control her anger," Irma laughed.

"Irma this is no time to be laughing or making jokes," Cornelia mumbled. "We need to get Brisana back to the palace."

"I agree," Will nodded her head and sighed. "Alright Taranee and Irma pick her up let's fly carefully." Taranee and Irma picked Bri up gentle and took off in the air with the others following behind.


	7. New Companyon Both Sides

Chapter 7

New Company…on both sides

Half an hour later, Brisana's eyes fluttered open and she saw her friends looking down at her.

"Guys?" Brisana asked as she lifted herself up. She put a hand to her head when she felt the headache that she now had.

"How are you feeling Bri?" Cornelia asked putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Well my head hurts, but other than that I'm fine," Brisana said. "What happened?"

Will sat down on the bed next to Brisana. "Jasmine," She said.

Bri's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?!" She cried.

"That's the least of our worries," Taranee said.

"Yeah we need to find out who attacked us!" Irma cried.

"Do you guys think that it was Nerissa?" Elyon asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Cornelia said. "But it could also be Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, or Shikamaru."

"Leave Kiba out of this!" Brisana snapped. Then she stopped and looked at the blonde with a smirk. "And how come Neji wasn't mentioned in that sentence Corny?"

Cornelia flushed lightly. "Oh yeah…well…he could have something to do with this too."

Irma and Brisana shared a look that said, 'We are going to get a lot of millage out of this.'

"Guys I seriously think we're blowing this way out of proportion. What proof do we have that it was the new boys?" Hay Lin asked.

"If you think about it Cornelia does have a point," Will said.

"What do you mean?" Brisana asked.

"Think about it. The boys come and the first ones they become friends with are us. Then Nerissa shows up the day they arrive. They always seem to be wherever we are and do I really need to mention the incident that happened ever so recently?" Will asked placing her hands on her hips.

Elyon frowned slightly. "I think I might have to meet these guys."

"Why don't we fold back to Heatherfield and track them down," Taranee said.

Will nodded and held up the heart.

Back in Heatherfield, Naruto and his friends were at the Silver Dragon hoping to find the girls there. No such luck.

"Man where are they?" Naruto said shaking his head.

"No idea," Neji said.

"This is all way too troublesome. We're going all over this city looking for a bunch of girls that are a huge pain in the neck," Shikamaru said.

"You're just still mad about Irma rejecting you earlier," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Shikamaru grumbled.

"Well, well, I thought I heard a cry-baby," a feminine voice said.

The boys looked up and saw Temari standing in front of them.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

Temari pulled up a chair and sat down with the boys. "Gaara, Kankuro, and I heard that you guys were here and we wanted in on the action."

"Well I hate to disappoint you but there hasn't been much action since we got here," Neji said.

"But it has been a youthful experience!" Lee said.

"Oh come on something has to have happened," Temari said.

"Well we did meet these girls," Naruto said.

"And?" Temari asked.

"We think that they might be something we should keep an eye on," Sasuke said.

Kiba shook his head. "Correction. You, Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee think that."

"Yeah leave Kiba and I out of the whole 'we' thing Sasuke," Naruto said

Kiba smirked and turned to Temari. "Plus Shikamaru's mad by the fact that he got turned down by one of them."

Shikamaru glared at the dog ninja and Termari looked at him in disbelief. "You asked out a girl crybaby?"

"Yeah and then she turned me down, what of it?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari shook her head with a slight grin. "I just never thought you would be the type of guy to ask out any girl."

"Yeah whatever it's not that funny," Shikamaru said his face flushing.

"Well I better go," Temari said standing up. "Been nice chatting with you."

"Bye Temari. We will let you know if we find out anything," Lee said.

"Thanks," Temari said as she walked across the room.

As she opened the door a young black haired girl nearly barreled into her. The girl skidded to a stop about two inches in front of Temari and her six friends banged into her from behind.

Temari raised an eyebrow at the girls. They looked very familiar somehow.

"Hello," Temari said.

"Hi, sorry about almost running into you," the girl said.

"It's alright," Temari said. "I was just coming out from talking with my friends of mine."

Temari then noticed the girl in the back giving her a weird look.

"What's your name?" The last girl asked.

"Temari and you are?"

"Brisana," the girl said. "Have we met before?"

"Not that I know of," Temari said.

Brisana looked like she wanted to say more, but Will spoke up. "Well it was nice meeting you Temari, but we have something to do."

With that the six girls walked into the Dragon, leaving Temari behind.

"You guys I swear I knew that girl from somewhere," Brisana whispered.

"Forget about it Bri, we have bigger things to focus on," Irma said.

"Yo, Brisana!" A loud voice called.

Bri smirked and turned to the source of the voice. Sure enough she saw Kiba waving at her. She looked at her friends. "I'll be right back."

"Prince Charming beckons," Irma mumbled under her breath.

Brisana heard and glared at her. "Maybe you wouldn't be so bitter if you had accepted Shikamaru's offer."

Irma blushed lightly and glared back at her friend. Elyon rolled her eyes. "Alright you guys break it up. I need to meet these guys."

The girls walked over to where the boys were waiting. Neji raised an eyebrow at Elyon. "Who your friend?"

Elyon smiled. "I'm Elyon Brown. You guys must the ones that I've heard so much about."

Sasuke looked at Will. "She knows about us?"

"Well yeah, I mean it was her idea to come down here and meet you guys," Will said.

Brisana smirked at Shikamaru. "So how are you holding up, Shikamaru?"

"Shut up troublesome woman," Shikamaru scowled.

Elyon grinned wickedly. "Actually Shikamaru I'm impressed, not many guys have asked out Irma and lived to tell about it."

"Elyon!" Irma cried angrily.

Elyon and Brisana laughed and high fived each other. Kiba and Naruto laughed too.

"It is so nice to have another youthful flower join us!" Lee cried.

Elyon raised an eyebrow at Lee and Cornelia chuckled. "Don't worry, you get used to him and all his talk about youth," she whispered in her  
friend's ear.

Irma glanced at Shikamaru and saw him looking intently at her. She blushed, but narrowed her eyes at him. Shikamaru sighed and looked away from her.

Suddenly Yan Lin ran over to them. "Girls I need to tell you something."

The guardians and the queen looked at each other in slight alarm, before they followed Yan Lin into the basement.

"Neji would you mind?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm on it," Neji said with a nod. He turned away slightly so no one else in the restaurant would see. "Byakugan," he muttered. He opened his eyes with the Byakugan activated. He soon found the girls talking to Yan Lin.

"What do you see?" Lee asked.

"It looks like whatever Yan Lin is telling them, it's pretty important."

In the basement the girls stared at Yan Lin in shock. "You're kidding!" Taranee cried.

Yan Lin nodded. "I'm afraid it's true. I just spoke to the Oracle about it."

Elyon sighed. "So Caleb in under Nerissa's thrall huh?"

"He must have helped Nerissa to escape somehow," Hay Lin said.

"I don't believe it," Cornelia whispered, completely stunned.

"We need to go and find Nerissa," Brisana said.

"Yeah let's teach the old hag a lesson!" Irma cried.

Yan Lin held up a hand to silence them. "Do your new friends know anything about this or about the fact that you're guardians?"

"Not that we know of," Taranee said.

"Well still watch them carefully," Yan Lin said.

The girls turned to Will who nodded.

"What happening now?" Kiba asked Neji.

"Will's reaching into her pocket and she pulling something out," Neji said.

He began to focus in on what Will was holding, but Naruto's loud voice made him loose his concentration.

"This is absolutely crazy" Naruto cried. "They're probably just taking about something that doesn't even have anything to do with us!"

"Still it doesn't hurt to check," Neji said. He focused in again and his eyes widened.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"They're gone," Neji said.

"Where could they have gone so fast?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, but I can't locate them. It's like they've vanished into thin air or something," Neji said.

This time Naruto and Kiba had nothing to say in defence of the girls.


	8. Brisana what did you do?

Chapter 8

Brisana what did you do?

The Guardians and Elyon were all flying around Meridian searching for Nerissa. Brisana growled when she couldn't find any trace of darkness…besides from herself.  
"I can't find any single bit of darkness," she growled out in frustration. She brushed her eyes and covered a yawn, trying to hide her tiredness.  
"Bri are you okay?" Will asked. "You look really tired." Brisana smiled kindly at her friend.  
"Yeah, I am fine; I am not tired at all!" she exclaimed pumping her fist in the air. "But I do have a question that has been running around my head for ages…first off I thought that necklace, you know stopped people from using their powers, I mean it was made to take Elyon's powers and she did get them back but that was because Yan Lin help her…" she trailed off thinking of how to say her next thought.  
"But? Are you going to finish?" Irma asked. Brisana looked at her and nodded.  
"Well, Elyon, you did put some of your power around it so that she couldn't get out or even use her powers if she ever got them back didn't you?" Elyon nodded and cocked her head to the side thinking of what Brisana was getting to. "And then we even put some of our powers around the necklace to stop it and I even put an ancient Elvin spell on it…so how did she get out?" She looked towards her friend having looked away while explaining her thoughts.  
"You're right, Bri!" Cornelia exclaimed. "That's another thing we need to think about." Elyon thought for a while then clicked her fingers.  
"Maybe if we can find the necklace then maybe we could figure it out," she thought. Hay Lin closed her eyes and just like that time when she knew that Elyon was in trouble she had a strange vision.  
It was of these weird things coming out of some mud, they had the same outline as the girls did in guardian form and then she heard a strange hissing voice that was so near to Cedric but it was to evil, a little symbol that looked like a leaf appeared in-front of her then just disappeared…behind her eyes the symbol of the leaf stayed there, staring up at her from behind her eye lids.  
Her eyes snapped open and she let a slight scream.  
"Hay Lin, what's wrong?" Taranee asked. The girls stopped flying and got closer to the air guardian.  
"I just saw something, it was these strange things that looked like us coming out of some mud then I heard a hissing voice, like Cedric but more evil like," she explained. "Then I saw a leaf symbol or something…I really don't like this."  
"This is the freakiest thing that has ever happened to us, I do believe…what do you guys think?" Will said.  
"Hmm, you got that right Will," Elyon agreed. "But I wonder what that vision was about." Brisana felt something weird, something she hadn't felt in ages. Something told that there was a non-elf using the Ancient Elvin magic and she had gut feeling of who it was.  
"Guy I don't know about the vision but what I do know is that we have to get back to earth," she announced looking up from her scanning of the land below her. She met everyone's eyes in a steady glance through in side her mind was wheeling.  
'How the hell does she know how to ancient Elvin magic' she yelled in her head. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands. She had a slight idea of how Nerissa was using her power and she didn't like were that took her mind either.  
"Why?" Irma asked looking at the guardian of Darkness in confusion. "We need to find Nerissa."  
"Oh, we'll find Nerissa alright, she on earth and using magic she shouldn't be able to do at all, not in a million years," she growled out, feeling angry at herself for her stupidity. 'Why did I put ancient Elvin magic on that necklace?! 'She screamed in her head.  
"Bri what's wrong?" Taranee asked flying over to the very angry girl. "Tell us what's happening." Brisana looked up.  
"Well, Nerissa might, sort a, kinda have a bit of my Elvin magic," she muttered.  
"Oh, well Th-WHAT?!" Irma exploded. "How the bloodily hell did that happen?" she asked. Brisana looked up feeling guiltily that she gave their enemy one of the most powerful magic in all of history.  
"Well, she somehow absorbed it from the necklace," she explained. Will looked at Elyon who had a thinking look on her face.  
"If she absorb your magic then she might-" Elyon figured the rest out and she was honestly scared. "We HAVE to get back to earth NOW! Will, hurry up open a portal in the forest where you first sensed Nerissa!"  
"Elyon I think it would be best if you stay here, if those people who attacked us before come back then you are the best defence that this place has, so stay here," Cornelia said as Will opened the portal.  
"Yes, that would be best I agree," Elyon agreed. She looked at her friends carefully. "Just be careful okay?"  
"Hey, you know us, its way hard to kill us!" Hay Lin cheered. "And besides we're always careful." They flew through the portal right into a clearing where they were training a few days ago.  
What they saw made them stop in their tracks. Their eyes widened and they all stared dumbfounded at what they saw. The easiest way to put it is that they saw themselves.  
"This is where I saw the things coming out of mud!" Hay Lin exclaimed. The other guardians all turned around and smirked at seeing the real Guardians staring shocked at them.  
"Well, looks like the goody too shoes are here," The evil Will smirked. "Let's have some fun." She laughed.  
"Will, you are so weird as evil," Irma laughed. All the other real guardians were looking at themselves while Brisana was glaring very hard at her evil self.  
"I'm sorry but I already have an evil side and I don't need another one so just die!" she snarled out darkness forming around her hands. "Darkness of Abyss!" she brought her index finger, the darkness swirling around her, she then pointed her index finger at her clone.  
The attack sent the Evil Brisana flying backwards but the evil Brisana had also sent a dark barrier out so the contact made a really big explosion.  
"Guys, everyone okay?" Will asked.  
"Yep!" everyone answered.  
"Ha! You thought that would be enough to destroy me?!" the evil Brisana laughed.  
"Damn!" Brisana growled. "Why did this have to happen? Why did I have put that spell on the necklace?" she looked around to see Hay Lin looking at her confused 'Of corse she would have heard that,'  
"Bri what do you mean?" she asked coming closer.  
"Enough!" Evil Hay Lin yelled out. "Let's hurry up and kill these pathetic little weaklings and get back to our master."  
"I agree, it will be very fun to kill them," evil Cornelia agreed.  
"No-one but you things will die!" Irma yelled.  
"And we aren't pathetic or weak!" Cornelia snarled. "I'll show you what a real Earth Guardian can do, Earth!" The earth around the evil guardians shook and moved.  
"Fire!" Evil Taranee yelled burning the vines that starting to come out of the ground to surround the evil guardians.  
"Air!" Hay Lin sent a swirling mass of air but the evil Hay Lin countered it with her own air.  
"This is getting annoying!" Irma muttered. The fighting between the two sides of guardians wasn't going at all good. While the real Guardians were getting hits on the evil Guardians, it wasn't doing much.  
They were tiring and the evil guardians knew it to. Brisana was also getting angrier at herself as she realised that her friends were all getting tired and anymore might just led to the destruction of the guardians.  
"How are they so strong and why aren't they getting tired?" Taranee asked looking at her friends.  
Brisana sighed as she sent another powerful ball of darkness at the evil Brisana.  
"Guys…I might have had something to with this," she muttered ducking a branch that was sent towards. She looked towards her friends to see their reaction and they were exactly how she imagined them being.  
"What?!" Will asked. "What do you mean?" Irma ducked another beam of darkness and glared at the evil guardians.  
"Guys, now is no the time, let's just regroup and fight them another day," she said. "We are too tired to even try to finish this fight."  
"She's right guys," Hay Lin agreed. "Will open a portal somewhere and quick then Bri you had better tells us what you mean." Hay Lin looked intently at Brisana.  
"You guardians aren't going anywhere," evil Brisana snarled sending a blast of darkness at them which Brisana absorbed and sent it flying back at them with a hiss of ancient Elvin in it.  
Will opened the portal right when the darkness surrounded the whole clearing. The guardians flew through it, with Brisana going last taking one last look at the things that were her fault.  
When they landed will de-guardian them and then looked right at Brisana who was fidgeting.  
"Care to explain how this is your fault?" she asked. Brisana looked up with sadness in her eyes.  
"Guys I'm sorry but I think I put the wrong type of spell on the necklace, I do-"  
"Hey girls!" Brisana was cut off by the sound of Kiba yelling to them. They turned around and saw the boys making their way to them.  
'We will finish this later, Bri but...'  
'Guys, I am sorry I think Jasmine did something to it, it was right after she had prefect control over me…please forgive,'  
'Bri, we will talk about it later but for now…don't worry we will get to the bottom of this soon,' Brisana looked intently at her friends and felt a lot of different emotions from them and she also felt a lot of different emotions from the males.  
'Guys there might be another problem, I am getting a lot of mixed emotions from the guys, they all feel a little confused about a lot of things,' she told the girls.  
'Yeah, they all thinking of how we disappeared…wait! How do they about that?' Taranee said.  
'We will also worry about that later,' Will stated firmly in the voice of a leader which had the other girls all keeping quite.  
"Hey guys," Hay Lin greeted cheerfully. Sasuke's and Neji's eyes scanned over the group seeing that one of the girls were missing.  
"Where's Elyon?" Neji asked while looking at Cornelia feeling something strange growing inside of him. Brisana couldn't help the small smirk that appeared on her voice at Neji's feelings growing towards the earth Guardian.  
"I'm here!" Elyon's voice called from behind the group. "I just had to dash home to get something." Everyone turned around to the blond queen running towards them holding her wallet.  
"Now that Elyon's here we can go shopping, right Bri?" Cornelia asked. They all still planned on going shopping and then sorting out all of the problems later.  
"No, I have enough things at home to look through to find something to wear to the dance," she complained.  
"Yeah, but not a dress," Will stated she turned to Sasuke and the other males. "We are going to turn your date Kiba into an actually female for the dance." The other males, even Sasuke and Neji couldn't help the slight smirk on their faces from the look that Brisana gave Will.  
"Yeah but I said she didn't have to change the way she dresses," Kiba pointed out giving Brisana a sly wink making her blush. All the males had a silent agreement to keep things the way they were before the girls disappeared.  
"True but we are her friends and therefore that give us the right to make her like a female for once in her life," Irma stated nodding her head firmly.  
"So, we are going to go shopping and you boys are more then welcome to join us," Hay Lin said looking at Naruto hoping that they will say they will go.  
"Sure," he said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, Brisana trying on dress, it will be freakin' hilarious!"  
"Well, I'm in," Kiba and Lee said together all three males turning towards their friends.  
"Whatever," Shikamaru yawned. The other two silent males nodded their heads in agreement.  
'What better way to watch these girls then to join them in their activities,' Sasuke thought eyeing the red-haired female arguing with Brisana.


	9. Shoping YAY

Chapter 9

**Okay here is the ninth chapter, enjoy!

* * *

  
**

"Okay this store looks pretty good," Elyon said as the group made their way through the mall.

"Nice pick Elyon," Cornelia said as they all walked inside.

The store turned out to be a prom type of store where girls could get dresses and boys could get suits.

"Okay you guys can over there and get Kiba something and we'll be over here picking out dresses," Will said, as the girls walked off.

"Great, suits," Kiba groaned.

"Don't complain Kiba," Shikamaru said. "At least you have a date."

"You're still bitter about that?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Normally I wouldn't be, but Irma's different from other girls I've met," Shikamaru said.

Sasuke sighed in irritation. "Honestly I think all of you have gone insane. Why would you like these girls?"

"Like Shikamaru said, they're different," Naruto explained.

The Uchiha shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"Oh this would look great on your Bri!" Hay Lin squealed holding up a simple knee length dark blue dress.

"Why must you guys torture me like this?" Brisana groaned.

"We are your friends we have a right!" Elyon cried.

Will laughed once before turning to Cornelia, Taranee, and Irma. "Why don't you three come with me I need to find something to wear too."

"Okay," Taranee said.

As soon as Will was sure the four of them were out of hearing range of Hay Lin, Brisana, and Elyon she began to explain her plan to the girls.

"Alright ladies, I have an idea on how the four of us can get information about the guys," She said.

"And that would be?" Irma asked.

Will smirked. "Irma, have you considered changing your mind about going with Shikamaru to the dance?"

Irma looked confused for a minute, but then her eyes widened. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, I am not going to the dance with him just to get information!"

"Come on Irma. We need to get close to them otherwise they won't completely trust us," Will said.

"Can't you ask Brisana and Hay Lin to do this?" Irma groaned.

Will shook her head. "No because unlike the four of us they like Kiba and the rest of them. They would say no."

"So you want Taranee and I to go to the dance with one of the guys?" Cornelia asked.

"Yep. Cornelia you go with Neji. Taranee you can go with Lee. I'll take Sasuke," Will said.

"How exactly are we supposed to get them to trust us?" Taranee asked.

"Charm them, make them think we have nothing to hide," Will said.

Irma sighed. "Alright. I'll go the dance with Shikamaru."

Will smiled. "Thanks Irma. I'll make it up to you later I promise."

"I have to tell him now don't I?" Irma asked.

"Yes, yes you do," Will said with a laugh.

Irma groaned before walking away to find the boys. When she found them Irma took a deep breath and walked over to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru," She said.

Shikamaru looked surprised that she was talking to him. "What is it Irma?"

Irma bit her lip and looked at the other guys who were watching. She really didn't want to have to do this in front of them, but she knew Will and Cornelia were watching and if she backed out Will would give her a lecture.

"Well I've thought it over and I have decided that going to the dance with you won't be so bad after all," Irma said.

Shikamaru's eyes widned. "So you're saying yes?"

"Yes I am," Irma said.

Shikamaru smirked. "Alright then. I'll just find something to wear and I'll see you then."

Irma nodded, wanting to get away as soon as possible. "Fine. See you later."

When she walked back to her friends she found that Brisana had found a long black dress. Hay Lin was trying on a lilac coloured dress and Elyon  
was looking at a midnight blue dress with sparkles.

"Hey where were you?" Hay Lin asked.

"I just went to go and tell Shikamaru that I decided to go to the dance with him after all," Irma said.

Hay Lin and Brisana's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Elyon asked.

Irma shrugged. "It was probably the fact that Bri had a date and I didn't."

Brisana rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Hay Lin smirked. "So you don't find Shikamaru attractive in any way?"

Irma flushed slightly. "I never said he wasn't attractive."

"So you admit you think he's cute?" Elyon asked.

Irma paused. She had never thought about how Shikamaru looked until now. He was pretty cute actually. Irma flushed even more as she kept thinking about him.

"What about you Will? Are you and Cornelia going with anyone?" Brisana asked.

"We're going to ask Neji and Sasuke," Will replied.

"And you Taranee?" Elyon asked.

"I'm planning on asking Lee," the dark skinned girl said.

Hay Lin frowned slightly. "It looks like I'm the only one without a date."

Irma smirked, her bad mood momentarily forgotten. "You could always ask Naruto. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take you."

Hay Lin blushed. "I doubt it. What could he possibly see in me?"

Meanwhile with the guys.

"Yeah right. I'm not asking Hay Lin to the dance," Naruto said.

"Why not?" Lee asked. "We all know you have feelings for the youthful Hay Lin."

"Well what if she says no, like Irma did with Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru shot an annoyed look at the blonde. "Did you not see what just happened, idiot? In case you forgot Irma just came and said she'd go with me. Besides Hay Lin isn't Irma. I'm pretty sure she'll say yes."

"Just go for it, Naruto," Kiba said slapping his friend enthusiastically on the back.

Naruto smirked. "Alright. I'm gonna go and ask Hay Lin to the dance." With that he walked confidently over to where the girls were.

Sasuke shook his head in frustration. He had made perfectly clear that he thought hanging out with the girls was a bad idea, but whenever the Uchiha voiced his opinion his friends had completely ignored him. Heck even Neji, who had been on Sasuke's side when they first met the girls, was starting to like them.

"Man I can't wait for the dance," Kiba said to Shikamaru. "I bet Bri is gonna look great."

Shikamaru smirked. "Whatever. I'm just glad I have the chance to get to know Irma better."

That sentence made the Uchiha stop and think. Then he turned to Neji and Lee.

"Neji, Lee get over here," He said.

"What is it Sasuke?" Lee asked.

"We're going to ask, Taranee, Will, and Cornelia to the dance," Sasuke explained.

There was moment of silence as Lee and Neji registered what Sasuke had just said. Finally Neji spoke up.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" The prodigy asked.

Sasuke glared at him. "What does that mean?"

"This whole time you've been against us getting along with the girls and now you're telling us to ask them to the dance?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded. "We're asking them so we can figure out if they know about anything that's been going on and why they keep disappearing every two seconds."

"So you want to hang out with them, just to get information?" Lee asked.

Then Naruto appeared with a huge grin on his face.

Kiba smirked knowingly. "Hay Lin said yes didn't she?"

"Yep she did," Naruto replied.

"Hey are you guys ready yet?" Elyon asked walking up. "The girls and I are already to go."

"We'll be out in a minute," Shikamaru said.

Elyon nodded and walked away.

"Are they coming?" Taranee asked when Elyon met them outside.

"They said they'd be out shortly," Elyon said. "I think I should go. Who knows what kind of trouble Blunk's caused since I left."

Her friends laughed and waved goodbye. As the queen left she saw a tall red haired boy with blue-green eyes standing by the wall watching her.  
Elyon quickly looked away and blushed. 'Whoever that guy was, he's very cute.'

Meanwhile the boys walked out of the store to where the girls where. Hay Lin and Bri bounded over to Naruto and Kiba with huge grinds on their faces.

"Alright let's go," Naruto said.

Neji, Lee and Sasuke shared a look and nodded, before walking over to Will, Cornelia, and Taranee.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Will asked.

"We just wanted to ask you girls if you would come to the dance with us," Sasuke said.

Will, Cornelia, and Taranee stared at them before Will regained her composure. "We would love to go to the dance with you guys."

"Really?" Lee asked.

Taranee smiled at him. "Yeah it'll be fun."

Sasuke smirked. 'Oh this is way too easy,' he thought.

"So we'll see you then," Neji said.

"Definitely," Cornelia replied.

As they walked out of the mall Will smirked triumphantly. 'Ha! This is going to be so much fun.'


	10. The Dance

10

The Dance

**Okay here is the next chapter! Also Gaara my seem a bit OC But because he is amazing, and so is witch Fan and Myself we can get past that fact, alright people! :) *Please get over the fact that Gaara is OC? Puppy Dog EYES***

**

* * *

** The night of the dance came quickly for the girls. Too quickly for Brisana as she would have to wear that dress. The week that had past seemed to be too good to be true, as nothing bad happened during that week.

The girls were all nervous and were also rather jumpy as they knew their luck would run out soon enough. It was not knowing when the next attack would happen that was making them nervous.

They had Brisana searching for the fake guardians and Nerissa all the time, Taranee was searching for Nerissa's thoughts.

Brisana looked at her self in the mirror, the long black dress clung to her body much more then she would have liked. It had a cut in the right side going to her knee; the dress came halfway down her calf. The top had a low V-cut with a few sparkles here and there.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, with hair clips holding some of her hair in place. Her eyes had a tiny bit of purple eye-shadow to bring out her eyes, and a bit of mascara.

For shoes she had refused to wear anything fancy so she wore her black boots, which even though they were worn out suited the dress perfectly.

Hay Lin had gone with the lilac coloured dress. It was ankle length and had small straps that circled her shoulders. She had done part of her hair up in two traditional Chinese Buns and left the rest of her hair flow down her back and she had decorated her hair with matching lilac coloured ribbons. She also wore a rope of pearls around her neck.

Her shoes where sliver with ribbon tying them up around her calf. She had on dark blue eye shadow, mascara and light red lipstick to darken her lips.

Elyon had chosen the midnight blue dress with sparkles. The dress had off the shoulder sleeves. The top had gatherings; it was tight and fitted her body. It loosened after the knees. The dress had a little trail at the end. It covered her black boots.

Her hair was up in the same style it was when she was becoming Queen; there was a little sparkle head-band. She had a slight hint of make-up on, light brown lipstick and mascara.

Irma had decided on a strapless aqua blue silk number that went to the floor with a small cluster of diamonds on the top. She had straightened her hair so that it curled gently past her shoulders. She also wore a diamond bracelet and a simple diamond necklace, which Elyon had let her borrow. Her shoes were simple silver high heels. She didn't wear any make-up much to Brisana's dismay.

Taranee had kept it more simple then her friends choosing a strapless violet dress with a white rose at her waist and a matching rose in her hair and white gloves that went almost all the way up her arm. Her shoes were a light gold colour; they were also very flat as she doesn't like high heels.

Her make-up was simple, dark eye shadow that brought out her eyes and light brown lipstick to match her skin.

Will had chosen an ivory coloured dress with a V neckline that flowed gently down her body. With Cornelia's help she had pulled her hair back into a bun leaving only two thick strands of hair on the side of her face which Cornelia curled into soft ringlets. Her shoes were a dark green colour that was covered by her dress. The heel was the second highest next to Cornelia's.

Her make-up was also simple, with a light touch of eye shadow and lipstick.

Cornelia was wearing a beautiful dark green silk dress which tied at the base of her neck; it was floor length and had a slit that went to her thigh. She had done her hair up in an elegant twist and was wearing an emerald pendant and bracelet. Her shoes were a lighter green; the heel was slightly higher then Wills. Her make-up was the most out of the girls but not too much that it looked packed on.

The girls all gave each other a once over to make sure everything was okay.

"Wow, we all look so beautiful!" Hay Lin cheered. "And Brisana you need to wear things like that all the time, you look amazing." Brisana huffed but couldn't hide the slight blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Who knew you and Will had such good bodies," Cornelia commented as the walked towards the school.

"Hey!" Will growled. "As hard as it is to believe I am in fact female!" She exclaimed making her friends laugh.

They weren't worried about any druggies or anything as Irma had said that they had pepper spray and knew how to use it.

"More like we have Brisana and know how to use her," Elyon corrected looking at the dark guardian who had a thoughtful look in her eye.

"Bri?" Irma asked. "What's wrong?" Brisana shook her head and looked at her friends.

"I was just thinking," she mumbled. "About how Nerissa was hiding from us, I mean it's pretty hard to hide from us."

"Seriously girl, stop worrying," Will said putting her arm around her friend's shoulder. "We are about to go to a dance and you my young beautiful friend are about to have your first ever date…so no worrying for you!" Brisana rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Right sorry," she said. "I can't let us get down! Hay Lin Naruto is going to faint when he sees you, you sexy fish!" Hay Lin blushed first then raised an eyebrow at that comment.

They had reached the schools gate when Brisana had said her weird little comment and the boys happened to be behind the girls.

"Sexy fish?" an amused voice asked making the girls jump around. Will had even nearly called upon the heart but luckily she realised that it was just the boys and stopped herself.

The voice had belonged to Sasuke who was wearing a suit without a tie. All the boys were in fact wearing suits…all without ties but Lee was wearing a suit with a bow tie instead.

Naruto looked over Hay Lin with a blush on his face. He felt very close to fainting. He gaped like a fish for a little longer before closing his mouth. 'Wow, Hay Lin looks so beautiful, I still can't believe that she even agreed to going out with me,' Naruto saw Hay Lin blushed even more and then Naruto realised that he had said his thoughts out loud.

"Thanks…you look amazing as well," she said. "And you better believe that I said yes to going with you." She muttered looking Naruto over.

His suit was plain just as all the other boys were plain but Naruto's had a bit of his personality in it. It was lighter then most suits were.

Hay Lin could see Naruto's ripped body under the shirt and blushed at the thought of seeing his stomach. 'Wow…Naruto is really something else,' she thought making sure not to say it allowed like Naruto did.

Sasuke looked at Will. And looked at her again. Something was different about the way he was looking at her. Ah, yes that was it. He could actually see that she was in fact one beautiful woman.

'Wait! I did not just think that she was beautiful? Oh man, Naruto and Kiba are rubbing off on me,' he thought grimly but he still can't help but think that Will was in fact beautiful but he refused to admit that to anyone.

"You look…like a girl," Sasuke said making Will glare at him.

"Well, in case your eyes don't work for ya buddy I AM a girl," Will growled. "So that might explain why I look like one." she looked at the really dark suit that Sasuke was wearing. 'Wow…he has one good body…no! Get a hold of yourself girl! You're on a mission!' Will scolded herself. 'But still…he is pretty good looking.'

Kiba was looking at Brisana. He realised just how beautiful Brisana looked. He had to admit she looked even prettier when she wasn't wearing tomboy clothes and actually dressing like a female.

"Wow, you look…amazing Bri…no…you look beautiful," he muttered making Brisana blush even more. "Aw… I made you blush." Kiba laughed poking Brisana in the side.

"Yeah well…you don't look to bad yourself," Brisana muttered hiding her embarrassment behind her normal self. She looked at Kiba amused that he still had the red fang things on his face. He had mad his hair messier then normal. He wore his normal coat over the top of his suit which actually didn't look to bad.

'No, I was wrong…there is a man on this earth that can make me get all flustered and that can make me blush,' Brisana thought looking at Kiba again smiling to herself.

Cornelia couldn't help the butterflies that flew around her stomach at the sight of Neji in-front of her. His shirt showed off a wonderful body. She looked away quickly before the thoughts she was getting showed on her face. 'Wow, I really can't blame the fan clubs for this guy,' she thought.

"You look…nice," she said looking at Neji again hoping that her eyes didn't betray her. Luckily they didn't.

"You don't look to bad either," Neji muttered and he couldn't help as his eyes looked Cornelia up and down. He also couldn't help his thoughts about how beautiful she looked in her dress. 'She looks….so amazing…don't even go there Neji!' Neji gritted his teeth to stop from telling Cornelia how beautiful she was.

Shikamaru couldn't help when his mouth fell open at the sight of Irma. He quickly closed it and looked at her again. 'She's even more beautiful in the moonlight…I honestly can't believe she is going out with me,'

"Irma you look so…great," he said. 'Damn it! Say something else something better then you look great,' but Shikamaru couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

"Thanks…I think," Irma muttered. Looking around as her friends all looked at their dates and vice versa. "You like nice as well…that suit suits you." She added looking at him for the first time. 'Wow…oh man….what Will, Cornelia, Taranee and I or doing is wrong…but it must be done…for all we know these guys could be doing the same thing…maybe not Naruto and Kiba but everyone else,' Irma thought steeling herself.

Lee was wearing a green suit with a bright green bow tie. He looked Taranee over with amazement in his eyes. 'Taranee looks so beautiful and youthful!'

"Taranee you look so youthful! And beautiful," Lee added the end quietly.

"Thanks Lee…you look…youthful to…I suppose," Taranee said. A little red appeared in her cheeks. She was also trying not to laugh. "You also look great in that green suit by the way." 'Come on Taranee you can do this…it's for the safety of the world and your friends…you're a Guardian you have to do things like this,' Taranee told herself to keep away the guilty feeling in her gut from overpower her.

"That's fine…no-one tell me that I look amazing great or youthful," Elyon pouted. The boys just stared at her but the girls all laughed.

"You look as sexy as that tree over there," Brisana told her with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh gee, thanks...'cause the tree is just so damn sexy," Elyon muttered.

"Don't mind her Elyon you look as beautiful as the moonlight," Irma told her glaring playful at the dark Guardian. Brisana sighed and hugged Elyon.

"I'm sorry you look as beautiful as the many thousand elves," she whispered in Elyon's ears. The other guardian's looked at Brisana as something in her face changed. "See?" she asked.

Will stared wide-eyed as Brisana showed the girls what her face looked like when she was an elf for the first time. She quickly changed it back before turning back to the males.

"Well…we should go inside," Will muttered still looking at Brisana weirdly.

**'Bri…that was amazing,'** Cornelia said. **'Was that what you looked like as an elf?'**

**'Some of it,' **she answered in a voice that told them she would show them all later.

Hay Lin walked beside Naruto and looked anywhere then his face knowing that she would say something she embarrassing.

"Hey wait up!" a females voice called making the group stop and turn. What they saw was Temari and two other males. Brisana looked at the group of three running towards them with slight narrowed eyes.

**'I swear I have seen those people before,' **Brisana told her friends. **'I think it was when Jasmine came out.'**

**'Okay…we'll check into it later, first let's enjoy the night and find out their names,'** Will told her.

Elyon looked at tall red haired from before with a slightly cocked head. When he looked towards her she quickly looked away with a blush on her face. **'Hey guys I've seen the tall red head with blue-green eyes before, he was out side the shop,'** Elyon said through the bond.

**'Is that a blush I see on your face?'** Cornelia asked looking her friend with a questioning look in her eyes.

**'And I do feel a slight crush coming on for the Mr. Hottie,'** Brisana laughed covering it with a cough.

"Hey, the Head Master told us that we could go to the dance," Temari said looking at them. She looked over at the girls and smiled at them. "Hey Brisana and friends." She said waving at them.

"Hey, Temari," Brisana muttered still looking at her weirdly. "By the way, that's Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Elyon." Brisana pointed out without taking her eyes off Temari. She sensed slight darkness in the one that Elyon had seen before but that was it.

"Hey, these are my Brothers Gaara and Kankuro," Temari said pointing to the males beside her. "And I must say Brisana that you look better in that dress then in the clothes I met you in." Brisana just grunted, still looking at Temari.

**'Bri, what is wrong?'** Hay Lin asked.

**'Yeah, you're not acting like your self,'** Taranee agreed.

**'Nothing…I just don't trust these guys any more then I could throw them,'** Brisana answered.

"Well, I honestly don't see what you guys see because I for one think she looks much better in the clothes she usually wears," Kiba muttered wrapping an arm around Brisana's waist which caused her to stop looking at Temari and up at Kiba with a raised eye brow. A slight blush appeared on her.

"Aw, that's so cute," Kankuro muttered. "So, shall we go inside or just stand out here in the cold?"

"Right…let's go," Naruto agreed walking to the hall with Hay Lin by his side.

"Say Naruto…how do you guys know them?" she asked looking up at him curiously. Naruto looked down at Hay Lin's face and couldn't lie to her.

"We know them from our old school…don't ask what they're doing here…parents must of wanted them to come here or something," he answered scratching his head in thought/

Hay Lin nodded and looked back at Brisana who once again was looking like she was fighting a battle.

Elyon looked at Gaara who was walking next to her. 'Wow, he is really cute,' she thought. 'Wonder why Brisana is acting weird around these guys though,'

Gaara looked at all the girls around him thinking. His eyes landed on Brisana, his eyes narrowed down in thought. 'These girls look like the ones we fought the other day…that means that girl-Brisana-is the one with the split personality,' he looked down at Elyon who was walking beside him. 'She must be the queen that the Hokage was talking about.'

Temari walked beside Brisana. She looked at her and smiled. She couldn't help but wonder at her eyes and hair. 'She must be that girl, these no chance that there are millions of girls with that hair colour and eye colour,' she thought

"So, Brisana…" she started but stopped when Brisana looked at her with a blank glance. She shook her head and smiled at Temari.

"Yes?" she asked she noticed that Kiba had stopped talking to Kankuro and was listening to the two girl's conversation.

"What were you doing when we met, why were you in such a hurry?" she asked. Brisana narrowed her eyes slightly at Temari who just smiled knowingly at her.

"We were finishing a project at Cornelia's and then Hay Lin remembered that she had to talk to her Grandmother," she answered in a heartbeat.

**'Wow, Brisana you never told us you could lie like that,' **Taranee muttered in her head.

**'Let me guess, it's an Elf thing?'** Irma asked.

**'No,'** Brisana answered. **'And I told a half truth…it's kinda true…'** Brisana sent a mental image of herself tapping her head in thought.

**'Okay,'** six voices replied.

"What project?" Kiba asked looking at Brisana who turned to him and smiled.

"It was in a class that we don't have with any of you guys and it was before you came," she answered quickly. "So you don't need to worry about it."

"Okay…" Kiba trailed off before he went back to his talk with Kankuro.

"So what project?" Temari asked. 'Shit…she's got be there,' Brisana thought.

**'Say it was one in PE, we don't have any of the boys in that class,'** Hay Lin told her.

**'Thanks Hay Lin, you're amazing,'** Brisana told her.

"It was a PE one," Brisana answered and luckily there was only a little pause which made it look like it she was thinking like a normal person was doing but unluckily Temari didn't think like that and thought it was because Brisana was thinking of a class that the girls have without the guys.

"Okay," Temari said in a voice that told Brisana she didn't believe a signal word she said.

**'Guys, I pretty sure that Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are all suspicious of us…I mean I even think they were the people that attacked us…which means-' **Brisana started but was cut of by the music.

**'Which means they've seen us in Guardian form,'** Will finished while looking around at the dancers.

"Let's dance!" Brisana and Irma cheered. Kiba smiled and grabbed Brisana's hand.

"Let's dance," Kiba whispered in her ear making Brisana blush. She let him lead her onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

It turned into a slow song just as Irma and Shikamaru went onto the floor, which caused them to blush badly. They looked over to Hay Lin and Naruto to see them dancing close but not touching then over to Kiba and Brisana who were dancing close and had their arms wrapped around each other. Brisana had her head resting on Kiba's shoulder.

"Let's just dance," Irma muttered Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement.

"I should tell you I'm not the best of dancers," he mumbled while he took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist. Irma smiled at Shikamaru and laughed.

"Join the club," she laughed. "Only Cornelia, Hay Lin, Elyon and Brisana can dance gracefully and without falling over in our group." They started to move around in a circle with Shikamaru turning her around every now and then.

"I think you can dance beautifully," he whispered into her ear pulling her closer and placing his other arm around her waist. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke and Will stood drinking punch while watching their friends dancing. Neji and Cornelia where dancing but were doing what Irma and Shikamaru were doing at the start. Will glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eye and couldn't help but sigh.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked looking at all the people dancing. The song turned into a fast one called 'Get Me Some' but Mercury4 and Will couldn't help but smile as Hay Lin, Cornelia, Elyon and Brisana got together and started to dance.

"Okay," Sasuke muttered taking her drink making Will blink in surprise. What surprised her more was that Sasuke took her hand and led her onto the dance floor next to Neji, Kiba and Naruto who watching their dates dance beautifully.

"Wow, they can dance!" Lee exclaimed joining the group on the dance floor with Taranee, Temari and Kankuro. Gaara was standing near the door watching Brisana and Elyon dancing.

"Yeah, they use to be in a club but they stopped when they got into year ten, they wanted more time to study," Taranee explained. "Cornelia can also ice skate." Brisana came and grabbed Kiba's hand.

"Come on!" she yelled. "I wanna see what you got." Kiba smiled and walked forward.

"Good luck!" Irma yelled making Kiba turn around and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked making Will laugh.

"We have never met a guy that can held her while she dances hip-hop same with the others," Will explained making Kiba form an 'oh' shape with his mouth.

Taranee looked at Lee dancing and couldn't help but smile.

"You dance in a very Youthful way," she laughed making Lee smile and laugh with her.

"As do you Taranee!" he called back. "You are so full of Youth!" He pulled her closer and they started to dance together. Hay Lin and Cornelia were able to get Neji and Naruto to dance with them to a lot of fast songs.

Sasuke and Will were dancing closer then before. 'Wow…Will really is beautiful,' Sasuke thought. 'Maybe they don't have anything to do with our mission,' Sasuke let out a sigh which Will heard and cocked her head to the side.

"What's wrong?" she asked. 'Maybe this whole thing wasn't a great idea…I mean I think all of the others are starting to warm up to the guys…Brisana and Hay Lin mostly,'

"Nothing…it's just I have never had this much fun before," Sasuke answered with a rare smile. That smile did for Will. 'Okay, he is so hot!' Will exclaimed in her head.

"Well, I'm glad that I get to make you have some fun," Will muttered feeling really bad about a lot of things.

Cornelia and had gotten use to her feelings for Neji and was just enjoying the night. Liking the way that the dance together. She smiled at Neji who looked down at her with a small smile as well.

"This was a great idea," she cheered making Neji smile and roll his eyes in a mock annoyance.

"Yes…we should do it again some time…" he replied making Cornelia blush and nodded her head not trusting her voice.

Elyon walked up to Gaara and stood beside him. She looked at him and then away.

"Why aren't you dancing?" she asked over the music. Gaara looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't like to dance…nor do I know how to dance," he answered. Elyon smiled and grabbed Gaara's hand feeling very brave as she has never done that before.

"Trust me when I say you are probably better then Will," she laughed dragging Gaara to the dance floor. Gaara couldn't help but let the little blonde drag him.

'She's pretty strong,' he thought, while he danced beside Elyon.

Outside six figures stood looking at themselves dancing with the males that they hanged out with. An evil smile appeared on Evil Will's face.

"I think it's time to ruin the Guardians reputation," Evil Will smirked. Her team mates nodded in agreement as Evil Will opened up a portal to one of the worlds were the Guardians were respected.


	11. The Evil Guardians at Work

Chapter 11

The Evil Guardians at work

**Hey there, here is the next chapter written by witch fan! So enjoy and leave your thoughts! **

* * *

The evil guardians landed on the green forested world of Negol and almost at once the natives noticed and began running over to greet them.

Evil Irma snickered. "Clueless little things aren't they? They don't even know what's coming to them."

Evil Will smirked and raised her hand. "Let's get to work ladies."

With that Evil Taranee leapt into the air and sent fire everywhere. The natives stopped and stared petrified. They either gasped in shock or ran away screaming as the evil guardians began to destroy their precious forest and homes.

"This is a sure fire way to make everyone hate the guardians," Evil Will muttered with an evil grin.

"Guardians why are you doing this!" one native cried.

"Let's just say we've gotten tired of being so goody goody. Being bad is so much more fun!" Evil Cornelia declared using her powers to topple down trees as the horrified natives ran for cover.

Meanwhile back in Heatherfield, the dance was in full swing and Kiba was absolutely exhausted. He leaned against the refreshment table panting.

"Holy crap the girls weren't kidding when they said Brisana was one heck of a dancer!" He said as he and Sasuke took a break from dancing.

Sasuke smirked at the worn out boy next to him before going back to watching Will who was dancing. He was trying to keep his head in the game and focus on the mission, but it was really hard to do when the redhead was dressed like that. The dress hugged her in all the right places, showing off all of her curves and Sasuke was sure that she had fantastic legs to match. And the way she danced…

"I see you're enjoying the view," Kiba snickered when he followed Sasuke's line of sight.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," The Uchiha said crossing his arms.

Kiba snorted. "Yeah right Uchiha. You were practically drooling just now! I can't say that I blame you though."

"Shut up Inuzuka!" Sasuke said.

Hay Lin and Naruto were having an absolute blast dancing and laughing their heads off at each other's goofy dance moves.

"This is one of the best parties I've ever been too," Hay Lin said.

"Is that because you're with me?" Naruto asked teasingly raising an eyebrow.

The air guardian wrapped her arms around his neck. "What else would it be?" she asked laying her head on his chest as a slow song started.

Naruto chuckled and his arms found their way around Hay Lin's waist. "You know, I've never met anyone like you Hay Lin," he said.

Hay Lin only smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest. 'Best first date ever!' she thought.

Irma couldn't believe that she was actually enjoying herself. Shikamaru was proving to be more then what she initially thought he was. He was funny, kind, and not to mention insanely cute.

'I really need to thank Will for this later," Irma thought.

"So are you having any fun," Shikamaru asked as he and Irma spun safely in a small circle.

"Yes I am. I should have said yes when you first asked me out," she said.

"I'm just glad you said yes at all. It looked like you couldn't stand me before," he said.

Irma smiled. "I did at first, but now I'm realizing that you, Shikamaru Nara, are not half bad. Besides, only true morons never change their minds."

Shikamaru laughed and brushed some hair away from Irma's face with a smile on his face. Guilt immediately welled up in her stomach at the fact that he genuinely liked her and she had only said yes to him because of Will's plan.

Her date's eyes flickered upward and a frown appeared on his face. "What a drag," he mumbled.

"What?" Irma asked confused.

It didn't take long to figure out why Shikamaru's attitude had suddenly changed.

"So are you enjoying yourself Shikamaru?" Temari asked as she reached the two.

"What is it Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

"I just wanted to come and talk with you for a while," She said with a grin.

Irma raised an eyebrow, irritated. Temari was talking with Shikamaru like she wasn't even here. Not to mention the fact that the older blonde girl was trying to push Irma out of the way without him noticing.

'She likes him!' Irma screamed in her head. 'Oh no way is she going to get away with flirting with him when I'm the one he came to this dance with!'

The slow song changed to an upbeat and Irma took advantage of it grabbing Shikamaru's hand.

"Come on Shikamaru let's dance!" She cried leading him away from Temari. The water guardian smirked when she saw Temari scowling.

"Wow did you see that Will?" Cornelia asked, watching the scene in amusement.

"I sure did. If didn't know better I would think Irma was a little jealous just now," the redhead replied, grinning.

"Will I know you asked me to get close to Neji just to learn about him, but it doesn't feel right," Cornelia said.

"I know. I'm starting to feel guilty myself," Will agreed with a sigh.

"We've gotten into a big mess haven't we?" Cornelia asked.

"I know. What with trying to figure out what Nerissa's up to, the pain we felt a few days ago, and keeping our secret from the guys we've certainly got this tied up into a nice little bow," the keeper said with a frown.

The earth guardian glanced over at her date and couldn't help the small dreamy smile that worked its way onto her face.

"He is so cute," she sighed happily.

Will rolled her eyes and laughed, but Cornelia was too focused on Neji to care.

"I'll see you later. Right now I have to go and dance with my date over there," Cornelia said, making her way through the crowd.

"Having fun Will?" Sasuke asked coming up beside her.

"Sort of. What about you?" Will asked.

"I've never really enjoyed parties. Naruto however insists on dragging me to each and every one he hears of," the black haired boy said rolling his eyes.

The keeper laughed. "Cornelia does that to me too. I've never been as outgoing as the rest of my friends."

There was silence between the two as they watched other people dancing, both of them unsure of how they felt about each other and their respective missions. Sasuke, as much as he tried, couldn't deny the fact that he was attracted to Will and vice versa, but they had other loyalties and duties as well.

'This was a really stupid idea,' Will thought.

Back on Negol the forest had been destroyed and the natives were cowering in fear as the evil guardians made their way toward the leader.

"Before we go there is something you must give us," Evil Will said.

"What can we give you that you haven't already taken from us? You have destroyed our home and now you ask for more. What can you possibly want?" The leader cried.

"Simple," Evil Will smirked. "We want your Heart."

"We will never give you the heart!" The leader yelled defiantly.

Evil Will snapped her fingers and Evil Taranee pointed a huge fireball at the crowd of frightened natives.

"Would you kindly give us the Heart?" Evil Will asked with a sickening sweet smile.

Not wanting any of his people to be hurt the leader reluctantly handed over the Heart of Negol.

"Thank you so very much," Evil Will said as the other evil guardians laughed mockingly. Seconds later they disappeared.

A few hours later the dance was starting to end and the girls were exhausted. The boys were escorting them home as they didn't want the girls to be alone so late at night and the guardians had been too tired to argue. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro had left an hour before them and Elyon had been disappointed that she hadn't been able to say goodbye to Gaara.

"I had a great time Kiba," Brisana said when they reached her home.

"Yeah same here," he said with a nod.

The two stood awkwardly for a few minutes before Kiba quickly bent down and pecked Brisana lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kiba said walking off with a smirk.

Brisana stared after him a small uncharacteristic blush on her face. She smiled a smile that if Irma saw Brisana would have never heard the end of it.

"Goodnight Kiba," She said softly entering her house.


	12. Shinobi VS Guardians

12

Shinobi VS Guardians

**Okay, here's the next chapter, also yes it is long and yes it is our longest chapter but we both think that this is the best chapter that I have wrote, anyway there is some action in this and a little Secret about Brisana Revealed. So Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**The evil guardians appeared back in their hide-out and presented Nerissa with the Heart from Negol.

"Very good Guardians," Nerissa smirked. _'Thankyou very much Brisana for giving me this power, I've never felt so powerful!'_ "If everything goes as planned the Guardians will be the most hated people on all the worlds."

"But if you're plan fails then we move onto my plan, with the Shinobi," a voice hissed from the darkness. Nerissa turned to glare at the person that spoke.

"You really think that your Shinobi can fight the Guardians?" she sneered. "I may hate them but I do admit that they are very powerful, I should know I was a guardian."

"We shall see," the voice hissed amused. Nerissa scowled into the darkness then turned back to the evil guardians.

"Go create some more havoc on Aredia," she said dismissing them. They bowed before disappearing through a fold. Nerissa looked towards the forested outside of the cave she was hiding in. Orchimaru had put some Jutsu around the place to hide it from view and from the guardian's abilities to found them. "Time to make sure the Shinobi know about the girls, second part of the plan."

Nerissa walked out of the cave's protection and made her way through the forest she knew were she could found the boys and start phase two of the plan.

The Shinobi at this point in time were all in a clearing some kilometres from Heatherfield. The boys were all training, they didn't know why but something told them they would need their strength very soon.

"Man, last night was a blast," Kiba and Naruto exclaimed. Kiba smiled as he remembered the look on Brisana face after he had walked away.

"You got that right," Shikamaru agreed dodging one of Neji's Shurikens. Naruto couldn't help but think of Hay Lin after the dance.

**_Flash Back _**

_Naruto stared down at the air guardian with amazement. Even after all the dancing she had done she was still full of so much energy. Naruto sensed movement behind them and wrapped his arm around Hay Lin's waist. _

_This coursed the female to look at him surprised, Naruto saw the slight blush on her cheeks. He's eyes were hardened. _

_"Keep walking," He said. "Not look behind." Hay Lin got very confused but did as he said. Now that she knew something was wrong she could hear the footsteps behind her and was grateful that Naruto was there with her. _

_Hay Lin sub-concisely moved closer to Naruto but luckily before anything happened they were in-front of Hay Lin's house. The person following them hid in the shadow of an alley way a few metres away. _

_"Thankyou Naruto," Hay Lin said meaning the dance. "I had a wonderful time, this is the best date I've been on and I'm glad that it was with you." She said a beautiful smile graced her face. _

_"Same here Hay Lin," Naruto agreed. "Thanks for showing me such a wonderful time." He bent down and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "See ya on Monday." He said walking away with a board grin on his face. Hay Lin stared after him before making her way into her house. _

**_End Flashback_**

Sasuke sighed and continued to attack Lee but he himself couldn't forget about last night. He just left Will at her door step with a goodbye before leaving not really the best way to leave someone on a date.

Sasuke grounded he's teeth together in annoyance. He couldn't stop thinking about the redhead and it annoyed him greatly. He let his guard down and Lee got a kick on his gut which sent him flying. He flipped over and landed steadily on his feet.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Lee asked. "You let your guard down." The other Shinobi stopped and looked at Sasuke. A big grin found its way to Naruto's face.

"You're thinking of Will, aren't you?" he asked but he's grin told the others that he already knew the answer to that question. Neji raised an eyebrow and looked at the Uchiha Heir in confusion.

"Weren't you the one that got us to take the girls to the dance so we could get to know them better and only for that reason?" Neji asked then realised his mistake. The others weren't meant to know about that.

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru all looked at Sasuke in confusion before Naruto and Kiba snapped.

"You what?" Naruto exclaimed. "Hay Lin told me that the other girl's were starting to actually like you and you go and pull something like this!"

"The girl's have done nothing wrong, Uchiha," Kiba growled, his dog, Akamaru barked in agreement. He hadn't met any of the girls but would go with whatever his master said. "There was no reason to do something like that to them. Hell, Will, Taranee and Cornelia actually looked like they were having a great time." Sasuke glared at the two males.

"I know that!" he growled out in frustrations. "It was only meant to be like that throughout the whole mission but then you guys had to go fall for them and then Will had to be all pretty last-" the Uchiha stopped himself before he finished the sentence but the damage was already done.

"Ah, so you have fallen for Will?" Neji said.

"That my friend is so youthful!" Lee cried. "You and Youthful Will will make the perfect youthful couple."

"Did he just say youthful three times in one sentence?" Naruto asked Shikamaru only nodded. Everyone seemed to have already forgotten about what just past and Sasuke, Neji and Lee were grateful for that.

"What about you and Taranee, Lee?" Shikamaru asked. "You seemed to be getting on quite well indeed and do not say you are only friends." Lee looked away and didn't say anything but Neji's sharp eyes caught the blush on his friend's faces.

"What about Cornelia Neji?" Sasuke asked wanting to torment his friend for revealing his plan. Neji glared at Sasuke.

"What about her?" he asked through clench teeth.

"You seem to like her quite a bit," Sasuke said. Neji glared at Sasuke before turning away like Lee but this time Naruto was the one that saw the blush. He let a small smile play at his lips.

"I guess we all have it bad," he laughed.

Nerissa who was listening to these conversations between the Shinobi smiled. _'My plan will work even better, they are sure to hate the Guardians now,' _she thought noticing that the evil Guardians were back.

"Well, that was quick," she muttered, walking to meet them. "Have you got the heart?" Evil Brisana stepped forward and held out the Heart Aredia.

"Right here Nerissa," she said, her voice as evil as Jasmines. "Now tell me when will I get to play with the mutt?"

"Soon, very soon," Nerissa said. "I need you to go to their world and create a lot of havoc BUT do not kill anyone…yet." She added on after seeing the look on Evil Brisana's face. _'This is going to work brilliantly,_' Nerissa thought.

Brisana was skipping-yes skipping- to the Silver Dragon to met with the other Guardians. She had never been so happy in her life, not even the fact that Nerissa was back stopped her from being happy.

She skipped through the door not even noticing that Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were there. They gave her an odd look and she walked through the kitchen saying hi to Hay Lin's parents.

She opened the door and slid down the rail, landing gracefully on her feet. A board smile on her face. Irma looked Brisana weirdly.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Brisana?" she asked. Cornelia looked at Brisana as well.

"Okay, for once I agree with Irma," Cornelia murmured. "You never smile like that."

Taranee gasped after reading Brisana mind.

"Wow, you are happy aren't you?" she asked.

"Yep!" Brisana nodded. Hay Lin and Will looked at their friend.

"Why?" Will asked.

"Because Kiba kissed me last night!" she exclaimed. "My first kiss!" Brisana couldn't help but do a tiny little dance. Her face was glowing the way that her friends have never seen before. And she seemed happier then ever.

"Well, good job Brisana," Will said happy for her friend. "All Sasuke did was say goodbye and then left, ignorant ass." Brisana and Taranee looked at each other and smirked.

"Aw…you like Sasuke," They chorused together. Will glared at them.

"Yeah, well you like Lee Taranee," Will counted. Taranee's eyes widened before a faint blush appeared on her face.

"Well…Cornelia likes Neji," she said trying to get the attention off of her. Cornelia glared at Taranee and huffed but if you looked close enough-which all of her friends were doing-you could see a slight blush forming on the Earth Guardian's face.

"Well…Irma likes Shikamaru," Cornelia said looking over at Irma with a look of glee in her eyes. "You seemed pretty jealous when Temari tried to talk to him."

"Well…Brisana likes Kiba!" this coursed everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, we all know that," Hay Lin laughed. "And I like Naruto and guess what?" she exclaimed.

"What?" Irma asked glaring at Cornelia.

"Naruto kissed me on the cheek!" Hay Lin sung. Brisana and Hay Lin both squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Wow…Kiba's turning Brisana into a girl," Taranee muttered. Brisana stopped jumping up and down.

"What?" she asked sending a glare their way. "Just because I am happy that I have found my guy doesn't mean that I'm turning into a girl!" she crossed her arms just as she got the feeling that someone was using Elvin magic again and just as the heart started glowing.

"We've got trouble," Will and Brisana both stated.

"It's Nerissa she's using Elvin magic again," Brisana explained. "And it doesn't feel good."

"Which reminds me we really need to finish our conversation about that," Will added. "Well, let's go. Guardians Unite!" In a pink flash they were Guardians and in another flash a portal opened and they all flew through it one at a time.

The Guardians appeared in the clearing where the boys were moments before. They just saw the evil Guardians fly through the portal seconds before it disappeared.

"What the hell?" Irma exclaimed.

"The boys were here but not now," Taranee said, her friends turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Cornelia asked. "How could they be here but not now?" Brisana's eyes widened.

"They've gone though the portal," she muttered. "Will quickly open up a portal."

"Right," Will made the Heart appear. "Everyone through and do try to keep out of sight." The Guardians made their way through the portal. When they came out they were surrounded by giant trees.

Sasuke groaned as he stood up. From the looks of things he was in a clearing not far from Konoha. He tried to move but found he couldn't. He was trapped by a green glowing chain.

He's eyes followed the chain, flashing red as he's Sharingan activated. Standing at the end of the green glowing chain was a person dressed in a cloak, with a dog beside him.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Tracker, what are you doing here?" a voice that sounded oh so familiar to Sasuke growled.

Sasuke slowly turned his head around and saw Evil Will there.

"Will!" Sasuke yelled surprised to see the red head with wings. Evil Will glanced at Sasuke for a second before turning back to Tracker.

"Tracker leave, I'll deal with the annoying Shinobi," Evil Will ordered. Tracker glared at the evil keeper of the heart before bowing and walking away into the trees, letting Sasuke go.

"Will, who are you?" he asked watching the evil guardian with sharp eyes. "And what do you mean by deal with me and how do you know that I am Shinobi?" Evil Will laughed and it was nothing like the one he was use to hearing.

"Oh, well, you see, we're kinda tried of playing the hero's and decided it would be more fun if we played the bad guys…and guess what? It was more fun," Evil Will laughed. "Now time for you to feel pain!" Lightning came out of Evil Will's hand and shot towards Sasuke.

He jumped up in the air and flipped over it. Bringing out three Kunai he glared at Evil Will.

"Stop or I'm going to have to hurt you and I don't want to do that," Sasuke warned her.

"As if you could hurt me, boy," Evil Will taunted floating up into the air as lightning flashed in the area making its way towards him. "I'm far more powerful then you could ever dream of!" Evil Will threw her hands up in the air and lightning flashed all through the clearing.

Sasuke jumped, flipped and dodged. _'Damn it Will, I don't want to hurt you but if I have to then I will,'_ he threw the three Kunai at Evil Will, two missed but the last one hit her in the arm.

Evil Will let out a small groan of pain, the lightning coming to shuddered halt as Evil Will reached her hand up and pulled out the kunai. She gasped as the pain shot through her arm.

Sasuke left no time for her to re-cover. He did a couple of quick hand signs.

"Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!" he yelled. Fire came raging at Evil Will who only had enough time to dodge. The fire missing her by inches.

"Now you're going to get it," she growled "Quintessences!" Lightning more powerful then it was before slammed into the ground right near Sasuke's feet. He went flying, stopping only when he jammed a kunai into the ground. He groaned and looked at Evil Will as she created more Quintessence.

"This is going to be a long fight," Sasuke groaned. "I have to say Will is quite good but I must defeat her and find out what's going-" he jumped into the dodging the lightning while throwing a couple of Shurikens at her.

Again only one of the three hit her. This time it hit her right below the wings. With a cry of pain she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Sasuke making his way towards her.

She stood up, her legs shaking, her breath coming out in small gasps.

"You little bastard!" she snarled. Lightning started forming in the air. "This time I will **NOT** miss, Quintessences!"

"Quintessences!" another vice echoed. The two powers hit and made a boom, light filled the clearing.

When it left Sasuke was on the ground, he looked up to see something that made his eyes widened.

Kiba went flying into a tree, blood falling from his busted lip as he stood up glaring at the giant blue thing in-front of him. He had called himself Frost. Kiba looked down to see Akamaru wasn't getting up.

"You'll pay for that," he growled running at Frost who stood and waited club at the ready. He swung it back, then forwards.

"Stop!" A voice commanded. Frost stopped out of fear while Kiba stopped out of surprise. He knew that voice and he knew the girl that seemed to appear out of now where.

"Brisana…"Kiba muttered seeing the girl he loved look at him, an evil glint in her eyes."What-"

"Quiet!" she snarled. "Frost leave, I'll deal with the mutt, I've been waiting a very long time to take him out." Kiba's eyes widened in horror and surprise then narrowed down in anger. _'What the hell is she talking about? Could she be lying?'_ he thought the wheels in his head spinning out of control as he tried to understand why Evil Brisana was standing in-front of him with wings and an evil look in her eyes.

"But-"

"No, go!" she demanded. "Or I'll use you for a target." Her voice was dangerous nothing like the Brisana he knew. She turned to Kiba and smiled evilly. "Now it's time for some fun. Now don't talk just fight." She sent a ball of darkness at the dog-ninja who jumped over it and landed on his feet.

"What the hell are you doing Bri?" he asked. "This isn't you."

"Oh, but it is," she disagreed. "You see, I'm actually evil and I love to hurt people and I have been waiting to kill you for a very long time." She explained. "Darkness of Abyss!" She sent a spiralling ball of darkness at him. He just dodged it.

_'Damn, I'm going to have to hurt her,'_ he thought as he stared up at the female he fell in love with.

"Brisana I'm sorry," he said which confused her for a great deal of time. "Dual Piercing Fang!" he yelled doing the quick hand signs.

He managed to get Evil Brisana out of the air but he seemed to anger her more.

"Shouldn't have done that," she cooed waging her finger at him. "Darkness!" Kiba just hit the edge of the darkness, which sent him flying backwards.

Akamaru opened an eye and looked at his master. He tried to get up but couldn't.

"Don't worry boy, we'll get out of this," he said standing up again drawing three kunai as he did. "One way or another." He ran as fast as he could at the girl in-front of him. He flipped over in the last second and sent the kunai at her but she just seemed to disappear into thin air.

"Did I forget to tell you?" she asked. "I can move incredible quick due to the fact that I am an Elf so tough luck trying to get a hit on me." She said walking forwards. She muttered something in Elvin, Kiba found he couldn't move. "You know, it would be a shame to waste such a pretty face like yours." She sighed.

"Get your fake hands off him you bitch!" a voice screamed in raged as darkness shot Evil Brisana away from Kiba.

He stared up in wondered and confusion at what he saw standing protectively in-front of him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sand in-front of him. _'How am I meant to fight sand? It would be like fighting Gaara only weirder,'_ he thought drawing three kunai out of his weapons pouch.

_'I'll have to fight this weird thing…and find out what happened,'_ Naruto thought throwing the three kunai at Sandpit. Which didn't do anything to him; they just went right through him.

Naruto gritted his teeth in annoyance and rushed at Sandpit. Sandpit disappeared and attacked Naruto from underneath the ground. It wrapped Naruto's legs and flung him through the air.

Naruto flipped over and glared at Sandpit. He started to do hand signs for one of his Justus's.

"Sandpit stop!" A voice that sounded like bells to Naruto's eyes. Hay Lin appeared in-front of Naruto.

"Hay Lin...what are you doing?" he asked staring with disbelief in his eyes.

"Shut it brat," Evil Hay Lin growled sending Naruto a glare that reminded him or Sasuke. "Sandpit leave, I'll deal with this stupid brat Shinobi." Naruto stood up and watched as Sandpit obeyed Evil Hay Lin's words. _'What's going on? This is really weird,'_ Naruto thought backing away as Evil Hay Lin turned around and glared at him.

"Where's the real Hay Lin?" he growled out. Evil Hay Lin's eyes widened in surprise.

"How do you know that I'm not the real one?" she asked walking forward. "I look the same, sound the same and I have the same powers." Naruto glared at her.

"Because the real Hay Lin is too sweet and there's no evil glint in her eyes," he explained. "She also has a freckle on her neck." He pointed to the spot where the freckle was meant to be.

"How do you know that?" Evil Hay Lin asked.

"I noticed a lot of things about the people I care about," he said pulling out another three Shurikens at Evil Hay Lin. "So I have no problem in destroying you." He did the same hand signs as before. "Great Ball Rasengan!" A ball of wind appeared in his hands. He ran forward and threw it at Evil Hay Lin.

"Air!" Evil Hay Lin called. Wind appeared in-front of her, it blocked Naruto's attack. "You shouldn't use air attacks on me, boy; I'm the guardian of Air." She laughed Wind wiping around the clearing.

"I don't care, I will defeat you and find out where Hay Lin is," he growled. "Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream!" he called. Evil Hay Lin didn't have enough time to dodge the attack. She went flying backwards but stood up and disappeared into thin air.

"Try to attack me now," she laughed. "This is one of the greatest things of being a guardian of-"

"You mean fake Guardian?" A voice asked. "Air!" Evil Hay Lin came back into focus as she was sent backwards. Naruto smiled at seeing the person in-front of him but he was greatly confused about a great deal of things.

Lee managed a hit on the male in-front of him. The man-who called himself Cedric- went flying backwards.

"You can not defeat a student taught by the youthful Gai-Sensei," Lee explained. "And I'm nearly as youthful as my Sensei." A laugh rippled from Cedric's throat.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, you insolent little brat," he growled and he started to grow.

Right in-front of Lee's eyes grew a large snake from Cedric.

"What in the name of Youth is happening?" Lee asked eyeing the giant green and yellow snake in-front of him. "Gai-Sensei I will do my best to destroy this thing of un-youthfulness."

"Now try to defeat-"

"Cedric you're not meant to be here," a voice snarled. "Leave and let me deal with him." Evil Taranee stepped out the shadows, flamed in her eyes. "Now." She growled when Cedric didn't move. Knowing not to get on the bad side of the Fire Guardian Cedric quickly turned back into his human form and walked away.

"Taranee, my youthful frien-" Lee was quickly caught off by Taranee throwing a fireball at him.

"I'm not your friend nor am I youthful, you stupid little Shinobi," Taranee growled. "Now shut up and let me have some fun. Fire!" Lee just managed to jump the flame. Sure he was quick and fast but something about Taranee seemed different she was faster. _'I must really thank Brisana for giving my master these wonderful powers, I am faster then this freak in-front of me,'_ she thought. Sending fireball after fireball at the green glad Shinobi in-front of her.

Lee landed on the ground, pulling out three Shurikens. He stood up and rushed at Taranee.

"You're a wonderful opponent but I'm afraid I must end this to find out what is going on," Lee stated jumping into the air and throwing the Shurikens at Taranee, who didn't have time to block or anything.

The Shuriken hit their marks. She let out a howl of pain and she fell to the ground. She formed a big ball of fire in her hands, wanting to burn the annoying boy but didn't get a chance he seemed to have disappeared.

She heard his thoughts and jumped out of the way. _'That's how I'll beat him,'_ she thought. _'By reading his mind!'_ she continued to dodge all of Lee's attacks who was getting annoyed.

Taranee was still forming the fireball when a rather large fireball was sent her way. She quickly let loose her fireball which had no effect on the one coming towards her. She dodged, just.

"You may have been made by Elvin magic but I am the real Fire Guardian and you are about to realise just what I can really do," a voice growled as the owner of the voice landed in-front of Lee.

Shikamaru and Neji all jumped up as they felt water splashed on them. They looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Neji," Shikamaru muttered.

"Byakugan," Neji muttered. "There behind us." He stated as they turned around as one.

"What the-" Shikamaru started. "Irma?" Evil Irma walked forward and smirked at the shadow Shinobi.

"Hey there," she laughed.

"Cornelia what are you doing here?" Neji asked looking at the earth guardian with confusion written on his face.

"Oh, you know just coming around to kick some butt," Evil Cornelia answered looking at her nails. "That kinda thing…oh, and it would be your butt that I'm going to kick. Earth!" Vines came from the earth and flung Neji away. "Have fun Irma."

"Oh, I will," Evil Irma sneered at Shikamaru as Evil Cornelia dodged the kunai thrown at her by Neji…okay she didn't dodged them she used her telekinesis powers and moved them away.

"Cornelia stop, you don't want to do this," Neji stated flipping over the piece of sharp earth that Evil Cornelia sent his way.

"That's where you're wrong, because I have been waiting a very long time to do this," Evil Cornelia laughed. "Earth!" Neji couldn't dodge the many different pieces of earth thrown at him. Some hit their mark, leaving wounds bleeding.

"Fine," Neji grunted. "Gentle fist." Evil Cornelia brought up a piece of earth to take away most of the impact. She still went flying, when she tried to stand up she felt shaking and it was harder to breath.

Some flooded through her and she was a right as day. _'Thankyou Brisana,'_ she thought.

"What?" Neji was surprised that Evil Cornelia hadn't stayed down.

"Yeah, I have a wonderful elf on my side who can heal me with just a thought," Evil Cornelia laughed in glee.

"To bad she can't heal you any more, Earth!" sharp pieces of rock jutted out of the earth and flew towards Evil Cornelia. Neji couldn't help but stare in amazement at the sight in-front of him.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," Shikamaru did his quick hand signs and Evil Irma could move.

"What are you doing?" she growled out. "Let me go you lazy git." She screamed.

"No, where is Irma?" he asked walking forward which is actually what Evil Irma wanted.

"Sorry but 'X' marks the spot," she giggled.

"What are you-"

"Water!" Water flew up from the ground and hit Shikamaru making him lose his control over Evil Irma. "You're not the only one who can control people you know."

"Damn it," Shikamaru stood up, soaking wet. He flicked three Kunai and Shurikens at Evil Irma. She dodged the Kunai but the Shurikens embedded themselves in her arm. She let out a hiss of pain as she pulled them out.

"You're going to regret that,"

"Not as much as you're going to regret touching him!" A voice snarled as Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as the person stood in-front of him. "Water!" A powerful jet of water hit Evil Irma.

Nerissa growled in anger as every one of her clones was destroyed by the real guardians. _'How are they always doing this?'_ she thought slammed her staff on the earth.

A portal opened up under neath the guardians and Shinobi. They all landed in a dark tunnel.

"Wow, everyone's here," Irma muttered as Taranee created a fireball to light the tunnel. "Everyone okay?"

"Yep," everyone replied.

"I think you owe us some explanations," Neji said as the rest of the boys stood up.

"Yeah, well, so do you," Will pointed out. "Who were you sent to look for?"

"How do you know about that?" Sasuke asked.

"From some one called Kakashi something," Cornelia replied. "Oh and Brisana you kinda need to explain actually how you got control over Jasmine."

"Later, all questions can be answered later," Brisana waved her hand. "What matters now is finding out where we are and how to get out."

"Bri, rights, Taranee can you find Nerissa or anyone else who's mind you know, Brisana you do the same with their darkness level, Hay Lin, Irma and Cornelia let's find a way out of here, you two stay here," Will commanded. "Boys also stay here, they will be in a trance like state and if anything happens they will need protecting." And with that the other guardians flew away, Will and Cornelia down the right side and Irma and Hay Lin down the left.

Brisana and Taranee were in a trance like state as the boys looked at them.

"There's going to be a lot of questions later," Naruto muttered. Something moved in the shadows but before any one could react they all fell into darkness.

The Guardians looking for a way out also fell into darkness. Hay Lin was remembering what happened before they find the boys.

**_Flashback_**

_"Wow," Hay Lin said. They floated down onto a couple of trees and looked around. There was no sign of the evil guardians or the boys._

_"Taranee, can you read any of the boy's minds?" Taranee closed her eyes. _

_"No, something's stopping me and I can't tell what," Taranee muttered. "Sorry." _

_"Don't worry, Brisana can you feel Sasuke's darkness at all?" Will asked. Brisana let her sense widened. _

_"Yes...but I can't pin-point them...there's a bigger bit of darkness that I don't know nor can I get rid of it," Brisana growled. "Will, change us back there's a little town not far from here maybe we can ask someone about Sasuke and the others."_

_"Good idea," Will agreed and in a flash the girls were back in their other clothes. Brisana jumped down followed by the others. She couldn't help but feel something bad was about to happen and she didn't like it. _

_"Guys let's hurry," Brisana urged Starting off in a sprint. _'If Nerissa or the evil guardians do anything to Kiba I will **kill **them,' _Brisana felt the barrier around Jasmine slip. She struggled to keep it in place. _

_"Brisana, try to stay calm it will not help them," Taranee said running beside the Guardian of Darkness. "Remember we need to keep our powers hidden." Brisana nodded. _

_The girls came up to a large wall, after two hours of running. The halted in their sprint, sweat forming on their foreheads which slowly slid down their necks. They panted as they looked up at the gates. _

_"Well...let's go in," Hay Lin said walking forward but jumped back in surprise as she heard something being thrown at her. "What was that for?" she screeched. _

_"Stay away, we don't want to hurt you but if you continue to destroy our forest and harm our people we will have to hurt you," a voice came from on the wall. _

_A man with a mask covering his face and a headband with a symbol that seemed familiar to Hay Lin covering his left eye appeared in-front of them. His right eye flashed with anger. _

_"Destroying your forest and harming your people?" Irma asked. "What the hell? We only got here about two hours ago and we've been running all that time." _

_"Hey, that's that symbol I saw," Hay Lin muttered. "Who are you?" The man with the mask glared at the girls. _

_"You dare lie to me!" he growled. "Our Lady Hokage saw you with her own eyes; you harmed some of our students." Taranee's eyes flashed with fire. _

_"It's the clones, they're making a bad name for us...guys think of how many world's they could've done this to...Brisana can you sense how powerful Nerissa is at the moment?" Taranee exclaimed forgetting about the man in-front of her. Brisana's eyes never left the person threatening her friends. _

_"No, like I said before there's a massive darkness stopping me from doing anything…unless…that's Nerissa," Brisana explained eyes never leaving the man's one eye. "Okay here's the deal old man, we're the good guys, the other people you saw who look like us are the evil ones." Brisana explained. _

_"Don't believe you," he said. "Now tell me who you are!" _

_"Look here mister, we have friends who might be in trouble and we need to find out if anyone knows them!" Cornelia growled. "Now have you seen someone with long brown hair in a lose pony tail who has really weird eyes?" she asked knowing that the other boys would probably be with Neji. _

_"Neji?" he asked. "Him and the others shouldn't be back from their mission looking for the-" he trailed off when the girls all looked at him sharply. _

_"What mission?" Will asked. "Looking for who?" All the girls were immediately were suspicious and worried. _**'Don't think they could be looking for us do you?'** _Hay Lin asked. _**'Because if they were then…what does that mean about me and Naruto?'**_Brisana looked at the Air Guardian with something close to laughter in her eyes. _

**'Trust me Hay Lin, he really did love you, I could feel it,'**_Brisana told her. _

**'And he didn't think that you had anything…hold on! So that's what they meant!'**_Taranee exclaimed. _

_The man soon realised that the girl's had forgotten that he was there; he lurched forward and grabbed the smallest one-Hay Lin. _

_"Hey!" Hay Lin exclaimed. Brisana and Irma both jumped forward but the man had already disappeared, with Hay Lin. _

_"Let's go," Cornelia growled eyes flashing dangerously. "There's no way we are letting them take Hay Lin." _

_"Right!" the others agreed, running through the gate which Cornelia opened and through the town. _

_Taranee used her mind reading powers to follow the man that held Hay Lin. Brisana surprisingly enough ran faster then the girls have ever seen her run. _**'Bri are how you running so fast?'**_ Taranee asked as she lost sight of the Elf. She could feel Brisana fighting with the barriers around her mind. _

**'I am sick and tried of all these secrets and weird things and people who will not just let us have a normal life…well, you guys have a normal life, I just want things to go back to the way their were before Nerissa escaped,'**_ Brisana explained. _

**'You wish we didn't meet the boys?'**_Will asked confused. _

**'I don't know, part of me says yes while another part of me says no,'**_ and with that something weird happened something that has never happened before. _

_Taranee and the others were pushed out of Brisana's mind. They couldn't see her and now they couldn't talk to her in her mind._

**'What was that?'**_ Cornelia asked. _**'It's never happened before…think Brisana really does just want us to have normal lives?'**_ She asked. _

**'Guy's what she means by us having a normal life is herself disappearing,'**_ Taranee explained. _**'I think after this…Brisana might disappear.'**

**'We can't let that happen!'**_ Irma exclaimed. _**'Everyone watch Bri from now on, she shows any sign of leaving stop her, I am not letting my best friend leave me.'**_ Irma growled. The others nodded and focused on finding Brisana, Hay Lin and the man that took Hay Lin. _

'This wouldn't be happening if I had never became a guardian, Nerissa would never had escaped from the necklace, Hay Lin wouldn't have been taken and the other could be living normal happy lives,'_ Brisana thought as she rounded a corner. She was closing in on the man that had taken Hay Lin. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to go faster. _

_Which for some weird reason wasn't hard at all. _'Why can I do all the things that I haven't been able to do before?'_ she asked herself. _

**_'Because you are finally saying that you're an elf, you didn't know it but your sub-conscious wanted to catch that man more then you can believe, he ran fast and you knew that if you didn't catch him soon something could happen to Hay Lin so, you need speed so you finally thought of yourself as an Elf, which is why I can led you a hand,'_**_ Brisana knew that voice she fought it all the time. _

**_'Jasmine? What the hell are you talking about?'_**_ She demanded. _

**_'What I mean my young friend is that no other elf has ever been able to have their good side as the main side before like you do, no-one has ever been able to talk to their other side either, you're special and not just because you are a guardian but because you can keep me at bay and talk with me, I have only been here to help you, think about it, whenever you needed an answer, I gave one to you to figure out, you need strength to help your friends I have willingly given it to you,_**_ Jasmine explained. **'Whenever I came out I always prayed that you would get me back inside you, and you did, I was waiting for you to willingly admit that you're an elf, and now that you have I am now longer evil nor am I a thing that you have to worry about, we can connect together and beat Nerissa, I can give you the knowledge, power and strength while you keep in control. Together we are the Elvin Princess of Legend.'** And with that Brisana's eyes flashed every colour that was in them one at a time and continued to do that. She picked up speed and flipped over the old men. _

_"Give Hay Lin back now old man," Brisana growled her voice was a mixer of hers and Jasmines. _

_"Bri, what's happened to you?" she asked. _

_"I'll explain later," she said to her, and then her gaze lifted to the man. "My name is Brisana Hastia, I am the Guardian of Darkness and the Elvin Princess, now tell me who you are and let my friend go." _

_"How are you going to mak-" he was cut off by a blast of Wing. _

_"Not me her," Brisana said as Hay Lin jumped next to Brisana and looked at her in amazement. _

_"You've got perfect control over Jasmine haven't you?" she asked. _

_"Yep…but I'm now where near ready to try and use any Elvin magic just yet," Brisana explained. "Now who are you?" she asked. "And make the answer snappy we've got some fakes to kick the crap out of." _

_The other guardians appeared right then and all stood in a line. They all saw Brisana eyes and shook their heads. _

**'Bri…I knew you could get control over Jasmine…and please don't leave,'**_ Irma said. Brisana looked and Irma who stood next to her and smiled. _

**'Never…sorry that I even thought that, now let's find out who this guy is,'**_ Brisana thought. The fanned out and surrounded the older Shinobi. _

_"We don't want to hurt you so please tell us who you are?" Will said. _

_"Fine, might as well," he sighed in a bored tone that reminded Irma of Shikamaru. "My Name is Kakashi-" and with that the girls all leaped into the air and flow away. "Well…that was weird." Kakashi muttered and walked towards the town. Many of the town people all looked surprised and a little freaked out. _

_"Right, I've got the location of were all the boys are," Taranee said. Brisana's eyes had stopped glowing. **'We can only stay connected when you really need me the most but I will always be here to answer questions,'** Jasmine explained to Brisana silent questions. _

_"Right, let's go kick some fake Guardian butt!" Irma and Brisana exclaimed together as each Guardian flew off in different directions but Irma and Cornelia went in the same direction._

**_End Flashback_**

The Guardians woke up to find themselves in a weird looking room. Standing up they all groaned at the pain in their heads. Looking around them they found the guys knocked out.

"Nice, to finally meet the famous Guardians," a voice called from the shadows. The girls quickly stood and silently moved in-front of the knocked out Shinobi. "My name is Orchimaru."


	13. Secrets Revealed

13

Secrets revealed

**Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it! :) **

**

* * *

**Brisana felt the darkness in Orchimaru and couldn't help but shrink away. Orchimaru laughed at seeing the Guardian of Darkness move away.

"What's the matter little elf, don't like the dark?" he asked. Will and Irma looked into Brisana's eyes and saw the fear; they stood in-front of her and glared at the snake-Shinobi.

"Leave us alone, you snake looking freak!" Irma growled. "Before I show you just how powerful water can be."

Behind the girls the guys woke up and got a start when they saw the girls standing in-front of them and Brisana in the back. Her body ridged, with something. Sasuke glared at the Shinobi in-front of them. _'If he so much as puts one hand on Will, I will rip him apart!'_ he growled not even thinking why he thought that.

"You see I don't think you could break out of this no matter how hard you try, as you can see you don't have the heart," Orchimaru pointed out. Will glanced down and called for the heart, holding her palm out but nothing happened. Orchimaru laughed and shook he's head. "Now you little guardians are about as powerful as a baby bird."

**'Bri do something!'** Cornelia hissed through the connection. **'We need to get out of here and get the heart before Nerissa takes it's power.'**

**'I'm trying but I can't do anything…guys I'm scared!'** Brisana's mind was covered with fear something that none of the girls were use to.

**'Brisana are you okay?'** Will asked.

**'I don't know…guy's help me,'**Brisana fell to the ground. Which made Orchimaru laugh.

"What are you doing to her?" Hay Lin growled. "Stop it!" Irma was on the ground next to her best friend staring wide eyed as the nearly fearless female shook from something, her eyes where closed, as if trying to get something to go away.

"Taranee what's happening?" Irma asked the fire guardian.

"I don't know I'm blocked out," Taranee explained.

"Bri?" Kiba asked in a gentle voice and he came up next to her. He wrapped he's arms around her; she stopped shriving and leant into him. He's body heat and soothing voice seemed to calm her down, but she still didn't stop looking afraid and Taranee still couldn't get into her mind

The boys were watching this with worry and interest. Even they knew that Brisana was hardly scared of anything, though they only knew her for a short time. Sasuke walked next to Will and glared at Orchimaru.

"What's happening to her?" Sasuke growled. "And no jokes Orchimaru." Orchimaru raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Oh, Sasuke you haven't changed a bit," Orchimaru laughed with glee. "Still the same Shinobi that joined me." And with that Orchimaru walked away leaving the girls staring wide eyed at Sasuke, Brisana seemed to have calmed down a bit. "Oh, and **I'm** not doing anything to the elf…and she knows what is happening."

Will turned to Sasuke, eyes blazing. Sasuke was looking to the side, with a guilty look.

"What did he mean by you 'joined him'?" Will asked eyes piecing Sasuke's. "Does he mean that you left them and fought against them?" Sasuke didn't answer but went to the back of their cell and leant against the wall.

Will stormed forward but was stopped by Naruto. Will turned her look onto him.

"He doesn't like to talk about it…but maybe he will when he wants to, he will talk to you about it though, you mean a lot to him," Naruto explained. Will took one last look at Sasuke and sighed. She turned around and knelt beside Brisana who was now looking better.

"Bri, are you okay?" she asked. Brisana looked up and her eyes showed none of the fear she was feeling. "What happened? He said you knew." Brisana turned her eyes away and shook her head.

"Bri, what haven't you told us?" Hay Lin asked. "You can trust us…you don't have to you know say It." she nodded her head towards Taranee but Brisana shook her head.

"Look, this is just troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Either tell us or don't it's your choice but could we please make a plan to escape?"

"We can't," Brisana's soft voice replied. Everyone's eyes turned to her and she looked up, she seemed really different.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked. "These bars look pretty easy to break."

"No don't!" Brisana got a bit of her old voice back and that made Lee stop.

"Brisana what are you talking about?" Neji asked. "Why can't we escape?"

"Elven," she answered and her friends got it right away.

"Elven?" Kiba asked looking at Brisana. "Orchimaru said you were an Elf, can't you get rid of whatever it is?"

"No," she replied. "It's from an elf older then me and I…let's just say I was never as good at Elven magic as my brother."

"Brother?" Will exclaimed. "You have a brother…was he doing something to you?"

"Yes, I feel other peoples emotions and he can control them…powerfully," Brisana replied.

"Well, can't you and Jasmine you know, do that thing you did before?" Cornelia asked.

"Once again no," Brisana replied standing up. Whatever her brother had done to her it seemed to have gone away. "Whatever he did to me stopped me and I can't even talk to her."

"Right, we will just wait," Naruto said making everyone raise an eyebrow.

"Wait for what?" Sasuke asked speaking for the first time.

"Wait for Brisana to…whatever they were talking about," Naruto replied shrugging making Hay Lin laugh, soon all the girls were laughing. Kiba started chuckling along with Lee and Naruto. Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru all raised an eyebrow before laughing as well.

"Thanks for making us laugh, Naruto," Hay Lin hugging him.

"No, problem Hay Lin."

Sasuke bit he's lip and looked at the girls, then into Will's eyes that still held the same look.

"Look, what he meant by 'me joining him' was that a while ago I left the Leaf village…well, I became a traitor, and I started fighting against the Leaf village," Sasuke muttered.

The girls looked up in surprise. Will walked up to him and tilted her head.

"Why?" she asked.

"So I could kill my brother," Brisana looked at Sasuke and smiled slightly.

"I know what you mean," she replied. This made everyone in the room look at her in surprise.

"What?" Irma exclaimed.

"No, let Sasuke finish, why did you want to kill your brother?" Will asked Brisana smirked at Sasuke and encouraged him on.

"He killed my family and, well, I thought he did it because he was a killer but I later found out that he didn't…I don't really want to get into that know…maybe later," Sasuke muttered. "I wanted to get strong enough to kill him, he told me to get strong enough so I could kill him…and I didn't think I had the right teacher to help me get strong enough to kill him…so I went to Orchimaru who said that I could get the power I want but Naruto got some sense through me and well, I came back."

Will glanced at Sasuke in a new light. He seemed different now that he had told them that, he seemed lighter some how. Neji thought of something, completely off topic but said it anyway.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were the guardians?" he asked Cornelia turned her famous glare onto Neji and huffed.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were from another planet?" she retorted. Neji was about to say something when Brisana, who had gotten up to investigate the bars while Sasuke was talking, hissed or whimpered and backed away from the bars. She hid behind Kiba as another elf appeared in-front of them.

He had light grey hair and piecing green eyes. Everyone thought he was old but he's face showed them that he was only about twenty-three or somewhere around that. He smirked when he saw Brisana hiding behind Kiba, who had wrapped he's arms around her…well, the best he could while he glared at the male.

"I never pictured you my little Brisana to hide behind a male," the elf laughed. "For everyone else my name is Azoret Hastia, Brisana's older brother."

Brisana glared at her brother and felt something within her when her brother looked into her eyes. There was a glint in his eyes that reminded her to much of what it was like when they were little.

_**'Jasmine, I need you please, help me,'**_Brisana pleaded in her head.

"I'm not here to fight just yet my little Sis, I'm here to relay some news," he tutted seeing the look in he's sisters eyes. "Naruto, seeing as you haven't told these girls _your _secret and they know Sasuke's I think it only fair that they know, girls, Naruto here-"

"Don't!" Naruto growled dangerously at him.

"Sorry but your not in the position to give me orders, he has the Nine Tailed Fox in him, which is dangerous and evil…I like," Azoret told them and chuckling to himself he left the girls to stare at Naruto.

"Naruto…what's so bad about the Nine Tailed Fox?" Hay Lin asked not showing any fear in her voice.

"It well, it's a demon that nearly destroyed the Leaf Village, and it was sealed within me," Naruto muttered. He looked into Hay Lin's eyes and didn't nearly as much fear in her eyes as he thought he would.

The boys looked at all the girls who didn't seem that scared or creped out.

"Would that be like how Brisana has Jasmine in her?" Irma asked.

"You're not scared?" Neji asked looking at Cornelia who shook her head.

"Please, we've dealt with a lot of creepy things not to mention whenever Jasmine came out with Brisana over there, she always tried to kill us," Cornelia muttered. "Well, before she connected with Brisana…you really need to explain that."

"But that's not saying that we're not scared BUT because it's you Naruto that has the demon in you…we're not scared much because we know you would never make it come out," Hay Lin explained.

"Question, what's this about Brisana and Jasmine?" Shikamaru asked. "Off topic I know but…"

"Yeah, Shika, never known you to get off topic," Lee laughed. "Irma you've changed him."

"Well, you guys really wanna know?" Brisana asked.

"Yes," Sasuke growled. "Just talk."

"Fine, just trying to drag out the suspense," Brisana muttered. "Okay well, every Elf has two sides, a good side and a bad side, most elves like their darker side more but I chose to have my good side as my main side, now Jasmine always use to come out if I got to mad or angry, but it turns out she wasn't all that evil either, she was just waiting for me to admit that I was an elf so she could become good."

"Okay weird," Will muttered.

"Let her finish," Taranee muttered hitting her friend lightly.

"She told me that no other elf has ever been able to have their good side as their main one before but I always just thought that we got to chose, anyway, no other elf has ever been able to talk to their other side either, so I was different and special, when we connect we become the Elven Princess of Legend," Brisana finished.

"Wow, what's the Elven Princess of Legend?" Kiba asked.

"I think it's…I read that she was able to help all elves with their bad side and make them not so evil…I also read that she could chose who was to be the main personality but they wouldn't kill anyone if they were the bad side…sort of like good cop, bad cop," Brisana explained. "But I'm actually not sure **who**she is or if I'm related to the last Princess of Legend."

"That is totally cool!" Naruto exclaimed. "So can you connect and get us out?"

"Sorry but she said we can only connect when I really need her help, sorry guys," Brisana told them.

"That's okay; we can find another way out of here and getting the heart,"

"Sorry but that will not be happening either," a voice that made all the guardians stand up and glare announced.

"Nerissa!" Will growled. "What do you want?"

"Simple, I want all the hearts again, which I have nearly got, and I want the Elven heart and I want revenge not to mention that I want Shinobi,"

"Well, to bad, you're not getting any," Hay Lin snarled. "And we will get out of here and kick your sorry old butt again."

"Yeah!" Cornelia agreed. "Just you wait."

"Azoret, I think we should show them," Nerissa said.

"I agree," Azoret said. "Now, Orchimaru didn't say that he wanted all of the Shinobi brats…so little sister you get to chose which one shall die."

Brisana glared at her brother and shook her head. The other guardians all stared wide eyed and stood in-front of the Shinobi, who were all glaring at the male elf, they were getting ready to do their hand signs for their Jutsu when Will shot them a look.

"It will not work with an elf or with the elven magic around us," she mouthed. They nodded but took a step closer to the Guardians who put their hands out to stop them.

They were planning on protecting the Shinobi and not the other way around.

"No, I will not play your game," she snarled. "And touch any of them, you will pay." Darkness surrounded her hands.

"Now, now, no need to get angry little sister, you know what happens,"

_**'He doesn't know about us connecting, this could be very good for us,'**_ Jasmine whispered in Brisana head.

_**'I know, I know, don't let on,'**_ Brisana smirked in her head.

"Whatever," Brisana muttered.

"But she's right, touch any of them and you will feel the wrath of the Guardians," Taranee snarled. "Right Will?"

"Right!"

"Fine, no-one will chose, right then I guess I shall chose…hmm…now, I can't kill Sasuke or Naruto, Orchimaru wants them…and Neji so that leaves Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee…hm….which one…which one…I know I will chose…


End file.
